mi realidad
by enesita
Summary: YAOI, YxR, pareja extraña, eh? no se, no tenía que hacer y sólo se me ocurrió... espero que les guste!
1. Chapter 1

Mientras la oscuridad me sobrelleva intento atosigar mis sollozos, pero no puedo… algo no me permite controlarme… eras tú y no me di cuenta. Tú eras mi cielo en el que volaba, tú eras el sol que me calentaba¡tú eras mi sueño más hermoso y mi deseo indeseable!... y no me di cuenta.

* * *

-… perdóname 

-¿crees que es tan fácil?- no contestó -¿ves cómo si eres muy inocente?

-me duele tu desprecio

-… me duele tu desconfianza

-¿no me perdonarás?

-¿quieres que te lo vuelva a decir?... no

* * *

-Mira la casa- el muchacho levantó la vista inmutado 

-¿qué? No tiene gran cosa- el otro inclinó la cabeza

-cierto, pero nunca dije que fueran acaudalados

-¿por qué esto no me sorprende? En realidad si me imaginé que el campeón del mundo tuviera una casa doblemente mayor a esta- su compañero se paró justo en frente de la puerta

-olvídalo… es hora de que dejes a la abadía atrás

* * *

Era el último año que probablemente se verían juntos. En realidad no era eso lo que querían, pero algunos de ellos deseaban ser algo más que beyluchadores, dejarían rezagado el beyblade para comenzar sus estudios y ser profesionistas, fue por eso que decidieron hacer una reunión y como siempre el lugar fue la casa Kinomiya. Muchos de los amigos con los que habían compartido muchos momentos ya habían llegado, aún así esperaban la llegada de otros más. Mientras en algunos lados de la casa todo era bullicio en otros la calma reinaba, en la sala todo estaba callado, la única cosa que emitía sonidos era el televisor. Cierto chico se encontraba sentado sin ver hacia el aparato, su vista se encontraba en un punto de la ventana, sin pensar en nada. La calma desapareció de ahí cuando el anfitrión se acercó y gritó de forma estrepitosa 

-ya llegaron- gritó emocionado –que bien,- le cuchicheó a Rei en la oreja –por fin tendré a quién molestar- el muchacho que apenas salió de su anonadamiento captó poco después lo que su amigo le dijo y se talló los ojos para volver a su postura anterior

-Rei- al volver a oír su nombre volteó sereno y con una sonrisa por reconocer de quién venía la voz

-hola Kai, me alegra que ya hayas llegado

-¿recuerdas a Yuriy?- el chino volteó hacia este y le miró de brazos cruzados, sin expresión en su rostro y con sus ojos inexpresivos

-¿Cómo no recordarlo?- se levantó y le extendió la mano –me alegra que hayas venido- Yuriy le arqueó una ceja, le miró al rostro y luego miró la mano, cuando volvió a verle la cara se sorprendió de ver que el chino seguía esperando que le correspondiera. Kai cruzó los brazos y suspiró tratando de ver cómo le haría para cuando la indignación le llegara al chino

-gracias- dijo el pelirrojo cortante correspondiendo el saludo, Rei continuó sonriente y le invitó a sentarse. Kai frunció el ceño, le parecía en verdad extraño que su amigo hubiese correspondido el saludo, él sabía perfectamente que no lo haría y sin embargo… Yuriy denegó el ofrecimiento y salió al jardín de la casa con Kai detrás, se detuvo a mirar a todos desde el marco de la puerta

-¿por qué lo hiciste?- al oírlo volteó inmutado y sin darle importancia vuelve a posar su mirada en los demás

-no lo sé- le dice tranquilo, Kai no puede evitar mirarlo extraño aún, esa respuesta no lo convenció en absoluto, pero como sabe que no logrará sacarle nada más, sobre todo por que hay una muy remota posibilidad que así haya sido, se retira de ahí dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos

-¡muy bien!- grita el niño entusiasmado logrando que con eso todos le voltearan a ver, cuando ya no hubo ruido continuó hablando –somos demasiados, por eso creo que nos deberá tocar de a dos por habitación

-Takao tiene razón, es por eso que me tomé la libertad de acomodarnos por parejas en una habitación ¿qué les parece?- después de oír algunas expresiones afirmativas comenzó a dar las parejas para cada habitación, al terminar y como ya era algo noche decidieron ir a sus respectivos cuartos y con su pareja correspondiente. Al entrar a su habitación el chino se acostó en la cama y estrujó la almohada, soltó un fuerte bostezo y miró al otro que estaba bajo el marco de la puerta con el mismo rostro inexpresivo de siempre

-¿ocurre algo, Yuriy?- le preguntó Rei al ver que no se movía, le sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en el sillón

-parece que sólo hay una cama

-¿y?- el ruso refunfuñó bajo

-yyyyyy… somos dos- el chino se acostó boca arriba meditando lo que le habían dicho y después de un rato le miró de nuevo

-¿qué tal si dormimos juntos?- el ruso le frunció el entrecejo

-claro que no

-¿por qué?

-pues…- posó sus ojos azules en el piso –estoy acostumbrado a dormir solo- Rei se levantó sin soltar la almohada

-qué curioso, yo también- le dijo risueño –en ese caso- se sentó a su lado- yo dormiré en el sillón

-… no, tú duerme en la cama, yo dormiré aquí

-no, yo- Yuriy le miró a los ojos

-esto es ridículo, yo voy a decir "no, yo", luego tú dirás "que no, yo" y así nos la pasaremos hasta que al final los dos durmamos en el suelo- el chino rió ante el comentario

-tienes razón- calló un momento y pensó en el asunto –tengo una idea¿qué tal si nos turnamos? Esta noche uno duerme en la cama y a la siguiente el otro ¿te parece?- el ruso asintió –bien- dijo levantándose –hoy dormiré en el sillón- Yuriy le miró cansado, tomó la primera almohada que estaba cerca y se acostó en el sillón dándole la espalda al chino –de acuerdo… entonces hoy dormiré en la cama.

Después de ese día pasamos muchos otros tranquilos, él por su lado y yo por el mío. Durante todo el día cada uno estaba con sus amigos y en su ambiente, pero como a las once o doce de la noche volvíamos a nuestro cuarto y el ambiente se tornaba… feo, se volvía tenso, callado… muuuy callado ¡por que él no hablaba en toda la noche! Y sinceramente es muy incómodo, por que es obvio que él no degusta, mejor dicho, no tolera mi presencia y… tal vez hasta ya le he de caer mal. No sé, yo intenté algunas veces tratar de tener contacto de gente normal con él, por que no aguantaba ese ambiente tan tenso; pero todos mis intentos fueron vanos. Una noche me senté frente a él y comencé a platicar, si así se puede decir, con él. Saque a Kai como tema, ambos convivimos con él, por eso es algo que compartimos. Pero mientras más platicaba menos ánimos tenía para continuar, por que él ni siquiera me prestaba atención. Yo veía que sus ojos azules se posaban en todos lados menos en mí. Después de tanto insistir él se rindió antes que yo y por fin me miró a los ojos para decirme

-Ray ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- lo miré emocionado, me parecía en ese momento que mis esfuerzos estaban dando frutos, le sonreí complacido

-claro ¿qué necesitas, Yuriy?

-¿podrías dejar de molestarme?- su tono ácido, su expresión mordaz, su vista indiferente a mí me tiró de mi nube a como trescientos metros de altura, imagino que en ese momento mi sonrisa desapareció mientras mi cerebro trataba de encontrar lógica a lo que me había dicho ¿cómo podía ser tan grosero para no mostrar ni siquiera un poco de cortesía para inventar una excusa tonta y huir de mí? Aparté mi rostro, me parece que mostraba decepción y vergüenza, pues era eso lo que sentía

-de acuerdo- dije lánguido, me levanté sin volver a dirigirle la mirada y me acosté en el sillón rendido. Desde ese día no he vuelto a hablarle por nada, ni siquiera a dirigirle la mirada.

* * *

qué tal? espero que les haya gustado

de ustedes depende si subo el siguiente capítulo

nos vemos!!!


	2. Chapter 2

hola de nuevo nn me alegra haber regresado

siento la tardanza, pero es que mi compu tuvo un problema y todos mis archivos se borraron úù !imaginen que pesadilla!

pero en fin, para no aburrirlos más ya le traje el segundo cap. espero que les guste n.n

gracias por sus reviews

* * *

Era curioso, hacía mucho que no veía a un montón de niñotes de 18 a 20 años corriendo y haciendo maromas por ahí, y le parecía extrañamente incoherente que estuviera con todos ellos, se sentía niñero ¡y ni siquiera le pagaban! Pero eso no era lo peor del caso, además de niñero ahora era cuidador de cosas ¿qué se creía Hilary? Estarle dejando su… pintura para que la cuidara ¡si ni siquiera parecía una pintura! cuando la miró por primera vez le pareció una antena para avión o tal vez, viéndolo bien, era un faro, y lo único que pudo hacer fue arquear una ceja y mirarla sorprendido cuando le dijo qué era

-claro, la Torre Eiffel- rectificó emocionada -¿verdad que es hermosa?- no le gustaba mentir, y su verdad era que esa cosa era una monstruosidad, pero tampoco deseaba pelear con ella, resopló y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo ¿qué? no había mentido, sólo había hecho un gesto que ella había tomado como positivo a su pregunta. Quería entrar a la casa y no estar con esos tontos en el jardín ¿pero cómo iba a dejar la…. Cosa de Hilary al alcance de Tyson u otras fieras? (opinión muy personal del chico, no mía) fue entonces que Yuriy pasó por ahí, igual de aburrido que él, lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo jaló hacia él

-¡hey¿por qué me jalas idiota?

-no te hagas el ofendido, baboso, mejor sé buen amigo y quédate a cuidar esto- le señaló la pintura de la chica y el ruso la vio riendo

-vaya Kai, eres… bueno… no, la verdad no, búscate otro hobbie

-no seas ridículo, eso no es mio, pero te pido que lo cuides- Yuriy se carcajeó

-¿bromeas? Tengo otras cosas que hacer- Kai se cruzó de brazos y lo miró sarcástico

-¿a si¿Como qué? o mejor dicho ¿con quién? De todas las personas que están aquí, no le hablas a una sola y a la única persona que quiso hablarte la despreciaste cruelmente- Yuriy endureció su mirada

-ese chico me harta, pensó que me creería su cuento de niño amigable, no sabe con quién trató

-Tienes razón, pobre de él, intentó hacer migas con el menos indicado- colocó su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo –te lo he dicho muchas veces, ya no estás en la abadía, la gente allá dentro no es la misma que aquí fuera- Yuriy bajó los ojos, talvez Kai tenía razón, pero eso no significaba que podría olvidar todo de un día para otro y podría confiar en todos como una familia feliz –debes olvidarte de todo eso- el pelirrojo cerró los ojos, si, talvez eso haría -…por ahora cuida esa cosa y ya vuelvo- abrió los ojos sorprendido y se molestó al ver que Kai se alejaba muy confiado

-¡Kai! No voy a cuidar esto- le gritó molesto, pero el otro hizo caso omiso a su grito, encaprichado se sentó a lado de la basura de Hilary. No tardó mucho para que Tyson llegara a observar la pintura. Yuriy no le prestó atención, mientras no le dirigiera la palabra todo estaría bien… qué rápido había hablado

-oye Yuriy¿qué es esto?- este no le respondió, por eso el nipón continuó viéndolo bastante interesado, en el momento pasaron Rei y Mystel a los que el nipón no tardó en preguntar sobre el extraño cuadro. Los dos lo miraron desconcertados

-no tengo la menor idea de qué es- dijo Mystel

-… a mí me parece un faro- agregó Rei con su mano tomando su barbilla

-¿¡verdad que si!?- exclamó feliz Tyson, le alegraba saber que tal vez habían descubierto qué era

-¿faro? Claro que no- acotó Mystel –más bien es una antena para avión- Rei y Tyson miraron el cuadro de nuevo tratando de ver la antena de avión

-…tal vez es una pintura amorfa… de una antena de avión- Yuriy reviró los ojos, no le podía estar pasando ¿por qué tenía que oír las estupideces de esos tres? Resopló fuerte maldiciendo su suerte. Fue cuando los otros tres volvieron a notar su presencia y Tyson volvió a insistir

-¿es tuya, Yuriy?

-ja! Claro que no- que curioso, el ruso estaba bastante cortante ese día, y como no veía a Kai por ningún lado Yuriy sería su víctima por esa ocasión

-oh! Disculpa, claro que no, tú no lo habrías hecho- Rei cerró los ojos y Mystel se golpeó la frente, sabían que Takao ya iba a comenzar- para hacer pinturas se necesitan paciencia y sentimientos, y tú no tienes ninguno de los dos

-¿¡qué dices!?- el pelirrojo se levantó furioso –yo puedo hacer mejores pinturas que tú y no necesito esas babosadas que dijiste, estoy seguro que no puedes hacer ni una flor de cuatro pétalos- Rei y Mystel rieron con el comentario

-ja¿bromeas? Yo puedo hacer el arco del Triunfo si me da la gana- el nipón tomó el pincel y lo llenó de pintura negra

-no creo que sea buena idea Tyson- le regañó el chino –no sabemos de quién es

-Rei tiene razón- le apoyó Mystel -…además ¿cómo le vamos a hacer algo si no sabemos qué es? --

-mejor aún ¡yo le daré forma!- cuando estuvo por comenzar el ruso le arrebató el pincel

-no, imbécil, no te atrevas a tocarlo con tus asquerosas manos

-que groserito

-que mosquita muerta

- -- te estás pasando Yuriy ¡dámelo!- le arrebató el pincel y el ruso hizo lo mismo hasta llegar al jaloneo, los dos jalaban con todas sus fuerzas un extremo del pincel mientras los otros dos los veían un poco asustados. Mystel dio media vuelta, pero Rei lo jaló del cuello de su camisa

-de acuerdo -- te ayudaré a separarlos… pero yo detengo a Takao . - después de una ardua pelea (nótese el sarcasmo xD) Takao decidió soltar el pincel y como la ley de gravedad lo indica, Yuriy se fue hacia atrás y se detuvo con el cuadro que manchó por que traía aún el pincel en la mano, los otros tres miraron boquiabiertos el cuadro mientras el pelirrojo trataba de ordenar en su cabeza lo que había pasado

-bien hecho Yuriy- dijo Takao al ver el toque que el ruso había agregado al cuadro- ahora se ve mejor nñ

-eres un…- estuvo a punto de abalanzársele cuando un gritó lo dejó estático

-¡Yuriy!- los cuatro voltearon sorprendidos al oír semejante grito -¿¡qué demonios hiciste!?

-Fue por culpa de Takao- se excusó el pelirrojo

-¿es tuyo?- preguntó con desagrado Takao a Kai

-claro que no… pero la dueña los va a moler- el ruso se mofó

-que no exagere, le hicimos un bien a su cuadro- todos voltearon a ver a Yuriy molestos, pero al ver quién se dirigía hacia ellos mostraron susto en su rostro

-hola chicos- dijo Hilary contenta –parece que todos vienen a ver mi o… bra

-hilary ¿estás bien?

-qué estúpido eres- dijo Yuriy, la muchacha no se movía, sólo miraba estupefacta su cuadro

-¿qué… qué?

-...Hilary

-¡¿qué le pasó a mi cuadro?!- gritó repentinamente -¿¡quién le hizo esto a mi torre Eifel?!

-¿Torre Eiffel? -- parecía una antena para avión

- Hilary no te ves muy bien¿quieres qué…?

-¿¡quién le hizo esto a mi cuadro?!- Takao calló al suelo al oír el grito de la chica mientras los demás la miraban nerviosos -¿¡qué no me oyeron?! … mi pintura… mi hermosa Torre Eiffel

-no puedo creer que sea la Torre Eiffel -- - los demás no podían creerlo, aún y con todo lo que pasaba Mystel no dejaba de decir cosas fuera de lugar

-Hilary, fue un accidente, de veras- se excusó Takao

-¡seguramente fuiste tú!- el nipón vaciló un poco

-¡Claro que no!- miró al pelirrojo que no mostraba expresión en su rostro, y por un momento se preguntó si realmente valía la pena cubrirlo

-¿entonces?- todos se quedaron callados y se miraron entre sí, todos sabían quién lo había hecho, pero no podían, o no se atrevían a decirlo

-… fui yo…- los cuatro chicos y Hilary voltearon asombrados ante la confesión

-¿Rei?- preguntó ella -¿fuiste tú?- él bajó el rostro siendo preso de todas las miradas, y se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto, o mejor aún ¿por qué lo hacía?

-si… lo siento- le dijo cabizbajo –lo lamento mucho, no fue mi intención, fue un accidente, nunca habría querido dañar tu pintura- la chica suspiró hondo, le tomó la mejilla y le sonrió

-no te preocupes, me alegra que me hayas dicho la verdad- tomó su cuadro y lo miró triste –no pasa nada

-pero puedo ayudarte, haremos juntos otro, te ayudaré en lo que quieras, quiero compensarte por mi error

-¿en serio harías eso por mí?

-ja! Que no se emocione- murmuró Yuriy y Kai lo balaceó con la mirada

-claro, cuando quieras podemos comenzar- ella lo tomó emocionada de la mano y lo condujo dentro de la casa corriendo, pero antes de entrar por completo el chino miró insistente a Yuriy, que no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Kai los miró atónito, debería estarse riendo por la suerte de Yuriy, pero su suerte era increíblemente buena. Además tenía que pensar porqué Rei había mentido por el pelirrojo, él había visto como Yuriy por accidente pintó el cuadro ¿entonces por qué Rei dijo que él lo había hecho? Un resoplido a su lado lo sacó de su anonadamiento. Volteó a su alrededor y notó que Takao y Mystel ya no estaban

-vaya ¿quién lo diría? Le debes una a Rei- Yuriy rió irónico

-sí claro ¿por qué?

-eres un idiota malagradecido ¿todavía tienes el descaro de decir eso¡Te salvo de la furia de Hilary!- el pelirrojo gruñó

-claro que no, si a él no le hizo nada ¿por qué habría de hacerme algo a mí?

-por que él es su amigo y tú eres… Yuriy- el pelirrojo resopló, tal vez Kai tenía razón, una palmada en su espalda lo hizo sentirse como idiota –admítelo, le debes una a Rei

* * *

Ya es muy noche, la mayoría de los chicos se han ido a dormir. Ya no lo veo por ningún lado, por eso supongo que está en la habitación. Me levanto y comienzo a caminar por el pasillo algo nervioso. Nunca he hecho lo que estoy a punto de hacer y sé que será difícil para mí, pero si no lo hago me sentiré basura. No me importa el hecho de que le "destrozara" el ridículo cuadro a la niña, sino el acto que el chino hizo por mí. Mi pregunta es ¿por qué lo hizo¿Por qué hacer algo bueno por alguien que te demuestra desprecio? En esto iba pensando cuando me percato de que ya estoy delante de la habitación. Suspiro hondo para agarrar valor y abro la puerta. Cuando entré lo vi sentado en la cama leyendo muy atento. Cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta al cerrar me dirigió una corta mirada y regresó a su lectura. Yo tomo una toalla y entro al baño. Lo único que quiero es hacer tiempo, por que no sé ni qué ni cómo decirle. Aburrido de la situación salgo de la tina y me percato de que no metí ropa ¡Mierda! Todo por huir de Rei, al final resuelvo en salir del baño en toalla, y al abrir la puerta noté que me miró algo impresionado, tal vez no se esperaba que saliera así por que nunca lo había hecho. Tomo mis cosas y vuelvo al baño. Después de un rato salgo ya vestido y al verlo en la misma posición me siento en la cama frente a él. Al principio no me presta atención, pero al ver que no me muevo después de un rato baja su libro y me mira dudoso con una ceja alzada, yo sigo viéndolo sin hacer ruido, y al ver su mirada nerviosa decido divertirme un rato, me acerco poco a poco a su rostro escudriñando cada rincón de su mirada y cada vez que me acerco él cada vez más retrocede. Cuando me aburro decido volver a mi posición normal, cruzo los brazos y cierro los ojos, parece que él también ha vuelto a la normalidad

-¿ocurre algo?- me pregunta algo desconcertado- tal vez por lo anterior

-si, quería hablar contigo

-¿hablar?- el tono de su pregunta me deja confundido y avergonzado, ese sarcasmo evidente debe hacer referencia a lo que yo le dije la primera noche de nuestra estadía

-…si, verás, yo… yo… pues… no se, quería… ¡mierda!- me tapo el rostro desesperado y parece verme algo preocupado, preferiría que no me viera en este estado

-¿estás bien?

-¡si!- ante el grito quita su mano de mi hombro -…lo siento, es que… ¡mierda¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil¡lo único que quiero es darte las gracias y ni eso puedo hacer!- una gran sonrisa dibuja su rostro y me mira con ternura

-¿darme las gracias¿y por qué?

-…pues por lo de Hilary- su mirada me desespera ¿¡es que acaso este niño no comprende!? –si por lo de la pintura de Hilary

-aaa… ¿y darme las gracias por eso?- si vuelve a hacer una pregunta como esa lo mato –a lo que me refiero es que no necesitas darme las gracias, no fue nada

-…bueno, en fin, dime que necesitas

-¿perdón?

-si, si. Tú me hiciste un favor, te lo voy a regresar ¿Qué necesitas?- abro los ojos al oír su risa y obviamente lo miro extrañado -¿qué es lo gracioso?

-¿qué necesito? Que no te tomes tan apecho las cosas. Yo no lo hice para que tú me devolvieras el favor- bajó un poco el rostro y noté un pequeño tinte de rubor en sus mejillas que lo hacían ver algo curioso –lo hice por que me nació, por que lo necesitabas y sabía que estaba en mis manos poder hacer algo- me mira y me sonríe cálidamente, al oírlo siento un bochorno recorrerme hasta la cara, una risilla se le escapa, debe estar burlándose de mí --

-entonces… gracias, de nuevo

-ya te lo dije, no hay por qué- parece ser bastante noche ya, y tanto él como yo estamos cansados, bajo de la cama y me dirijo al sillón para acostarme, cuando apaga la luz de la lámpara logro ver, aún en la oscuridad sus brillantes ojos clavados en mí y su grácil sonrisa dibujada

-buenas noches, Rei

-buenas noches Yuriy- ya sé, no fue la gran cosa, pero parece ser que es ese tipo de personas que cosas tan simples como ésa le resultan bellas y confortables. Tal ves él no desee que le regrese el favor, pero es mi forma de agradecer lo que muy pocas personas, Rei ahora entre ellas, han hecho por mí.

* * *

y... ¿qué tal? algo ñoño eh?

jaja no sé le cambipe un poco el estilo a Yuriy, eso creo

¿ustedes qué opinan? en fin, nos vemos luego

espero sus comentarios nñ


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA!! siento la tardanza... miestúpido examen d admisión tiene la culpa .

lo único q me alegra es que este capítulo es el que mas me ha gustado y espero que a ustede también

gracias por tu review Chionne Illuminati (si se escribe asi? jaja xD) y espero que les guste nn

* * *

Rei volteó a ver el reloj, eran las 2 de la mañana, resopló cansado

Rei volteó a ver el reloj, eran las 2 de la mañana, resopló cansado. No había podido dormir en toda la noche y no sabía por qué, pero lo exasperaba mucho, no podía hacer nada a tales horas, todos dormían y si encendía el radio o el televisor Yuriy se despertaría y ¿para qué molestarlo? Así que, escaso de ideas se concentró en un punto del techo, colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza para acomodarse mejor y comenzó a divagar. Seguido tuvo que acomodarse repetidamente por que el sillón le parecía incómodo y un acto impulsivo lo hizo voltear hacia el mullido colchón que estaba a su lado. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa en ese momento por tener un pequeño espacio de este, retiró su vista de la cama y la posó de nuevo en el techo. Sólo debía aguantar esa noche para estar en él, era parte del acuerdo que había hecho con el pelirrojo. Entonces recordó esa escena, cuando el ruso, dubitativo, había pretextado su costumbre a dormir sólo para ocultar, al parecer del chino, cierta animadversión por la compañía tan cercana de alguien, lo que Rei pudo traducir como "miedo a la irrupción de su espacio personal". Cual fuera el caso, ya había tenido un problema con él y no quería que volviera a ocurrir.

No supo cuanto pasó, media hora, una quizás, el caso era que los primeros síntomas del sueño estaban apareciendo y aliviado se entregó a ellos. Pero un sonido extraño lo hizo volver a la realidad. Cuando salió de su ligera ensoñación reconoció que los ruidos venían de las sábanas de la cama y ahora, aunado a ese sonido, también comenzaron a resonar por la habitación suaves quejidos del ruso, Rei se irguió a mirarlo dubitativo, parecía que Yuriy tenía una pesadilla y comenzaba a empeorar. Los quejidos se convirtieron en gritos desesperados y manotazos que el ruso aventaba a todos lados, entonces Rei se levantó expectante y asustado, subió a la cama y tomó el rostro de Yuriy que aún continuaba quejándose

-Yuriy, despierta- susurraba el chino, no sabía si despertarlo o no, había oído que despertar a alguien en medio de una pesadilla era malo, pero ¿a quién le importaba? Era notable que Yuriy no se la estaba pasando nada bien.

Presionado por su indecisión y los gritos del otro, comenzó a moverlo y llamarle por su nombre pero nada daba resultado –mierda- masculló exaltado ¿qué hacer? ¿Cómo hablarle para que reaccionara? Al no poder soportar más la presión le gritó y lo movió al mismo tiempo por los hombros de forma tan brusca que Yuriy por fin abrió los ojos con la respiración alborotada y el rostro desencajado. Rei suspiró aliviado, sentía un enorme descanso, aligeró los hombros y le mostró al otro una hermosa sonrisa que no fue correspondida. Su respiración aún alterada, sus manos temblando bruscamente sin que pudiera evitarlo, un terrible dolor de cabeza y esas imágenes dolorosas… intentando disiparlas. Yuriy comenzó a susurrarse palabras ininteligibles para Rei que lo veía confundido y curioso en extremo, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano y cerraba fuertemente los ojos. De nuevo parecía que las cosas se le salían de control al ruso, por que de los susurros comenzó a levantar más y más la voz desesperado, como si con eso intentara evitar el dolor que transparentaba su rostro

–¡Yuriy!- le volvió a gritar el chino -¿estás bien?- sin tomarle importancia a si contestaría o no, Rei lo miró expectante. La luna brillaba y su luz platinada atravesaba el cristal de la ventana iluminando el rostro del ruso, haciéndolo ver aún más pálido. Cuando este abrió los ojos se le vieron opacos, sin brillo, debajo de ellos una solitaria lágrima resbaló paseándose por su mejilla, y el corazón de Rei se oprimió

-no quiero, Rei- susurró ensimismado, esta vez el chino sí le entendió –no quiero volver- como acto instintivo de protección, el chino abrió los brazos y en ellos tomó protectora y posesivamente al otro que no opuso resistencia y rodeó débilmente con los suyos la espalda del chino, ¿acaso estaba soñando? Si no era eso ¿qué más podría ser? Nunca en su vida pudo haberse imaginado al portentoso Yuriy Ivanov sufriendo como parecía que ahora lo hacía, verlo tan frágil, tembloroso… como un niño pequeño… aceptando que necesitaba ayuda, eso era demasiado. Había pensado que tal vez algún día llegaría a conocerlo mejor, pero nunca tanto y en esas condiciones, parecía inaceptable ¿qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué actuar así por una simple pesadilla? Parecía ido, parecía asustado, no podía, por más que lo intentaba, encontrar lógica a lo sucedido. Entonces recordó su problema con el contacto extremo con otras personas y se preguntó si tendría algo que ver con los sucesos recientes, esa era la única lógica que encontraba.

De forma brusca alejó sus pensamientos al sentir el tibio aliento del ruso en su cuello, un cosquilleo recorrió su espina dorsal y el calor aumentó en su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus mejillas. Yuriy había ocultado su rostro en el hueco que se hacía entre los hombros y la cabeza del chino y lo había pegado demasiado al cuello del mismo, en busca de una sensación de protección más cercana. Rei lo apegó a su cuerpo y lo acomodó mejor. Él se recostó en la cabecera, aún sentado, y haciendo una especie de hueco con sus piernas acomodó allí a Yuriy para recostar su cuerpo sobre él sin soltarlo del abrazo. Yuriy aún susurraba para él mismo unas palabras, de lo que Rei pensó, podría ser ruso, pues no las entendía y las revolvía con palabras que su protector sí alcanzaba a comprender y escuchar debido a la extrema cercanía de ambos.

Parecía que aún rogaba por que no lo regresaran, pero ¿a dónde? Fue cuando el chino recordó que Yuriy, Boris, Kai y otros más habían pasado su infancia en ese horrible lugar al que llamaban "Abadía", digno de las más escabrosas pesadillas. Irritado y triste, se regañó por sus tontos pensamientos cuando el aliento del ruso rozaba su cuello, y aún sin poder evitar no sentirlos, puso su empeño en ello, concentrándose en su protegido que hacía que sintiera un vuelco en su corazón

-no lo harás- le susurró consternado –yo te lo prometo, Yuriy- le dijo cerrando los ojos, aún inquieto –yo te prometo que no volverás…

* * *

Esa noche no dormí, no podía hacerlo por que él necesitaba de mí. Yo debía cuidar su sueño, no debía permitir que una pesadilla como esa lo asaltara de nuevo. Y fue lo que hice. Lo mantuve conmigo, toda la noche estuvimos en la misma posición, yo abrazándolo mientras esperaba a que él se durmiera, y no me pareció agradable. No por el hecho de que al día siguiente no podía retirar mi rostro del plato de comida frente a mí o evitar que mi cabeza cayera en el hombro de quien estuviera a mi lado, sino la situación misma. La causa del por qué velaba el sueño de Yuriy era lo que me mantenía irritado, expectante y atónito. Y mi irritación aumentaba más al darme cuenta de que no sabía la base del problema, qué era lo que le causaba esos ataques de pánico en las noches. Por que eso ya no era una simple pesadilla, por una pesadilla despiertas y tu cuerpo y mente recuperan la cordura, pero él no lo hacía. Su cuerpo aún temblaba demasiado pasando un tiempo considerable de haberlo despertado y sus ojos no recuperaban ese brillo en toda la noche. Me dio la idea de que él no deseaba dormir más, y sin darme cuenta en ese momento, lo presioné a hacerlo, entonces cedió. Pero cuando su respiración ya se había moderado y no sentía el temblor de sus manos en mi espalda, yo mismo me estaba dejando vencer por la fatiga que sentía. Entonces al verme medio dormido tomó sutilmente mi mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos que estaban increíblemente frías. Al sentir ese contacto solté un brinco ahogado y desperté de nuevo. Lo volví a estrujar mejor y acomodé mi cabeza sobre la suya, fue entonces cuando escuché su trémula y susurrante voz cerca de mi oído y un escalofrío me recorrió

-no le digas a Kai lo que ocurrió, Rei… por favor- y después de eso se durmió en mis brazos. Yo en cambio, permanecí inmóvil y pasmado. Aquello había sonado a súplica, a una lastimera súplica y mi anonadación aumento ¿por qué no? ¿qué era lo que quería ocultar? ¿tan grave era como para mantenerlo en secreto? Si no deseaba decírselo era por que Kai debía tener algo que ver en el tema. Kai sabía sobre las pesadillas de Yuriy. Ambos conocemos a Kai y me imaginé la reacción que tendría si le contara lo sucedido: un regaño, una incómoda plática… y tal vez Kai me pediría cambio de cuarto para estar con el pelirrojo. Entonces recordé el día que nos asignaron habitación. Como era de esperarse, Kenny juntó a Kai con Yuriy, después de haber terminado, el pelirrojo se le acercó a Kenny y hablaron de algo que desconozco, dos minutos después, Kenny llegó conmigo y me dijo que Yuriy sería mi compañero de habitación. Cuando lo reflexioné encontré una respuesta a mis tantas preguntas. Yuriy no deseaba dormir con Kai por que estaba consciente de lo fuerte que son sus pesadillas, y eso me hace pensar que probablemente, el pelirrojo mintió a Kai diciendo que ya no las tenía.

Como fuera el caso, las pesadillas no han cesado, después de la primera vez ha habido muchas más. Y me preocupa. Por que hay noches en las que despierto y el está acostado con los ojos abiertos o mirando a la ventana… como si quisiera evitar dormir. Yo nunca me he atrevido a hablar con él del tema, no puedo hacerlo, no sé hacerlo. Pero siento que no podré consentir más su petición sobre mi silencio si las cosas siguen como están. Tiene que aceptar que necesita ayuda y rápido… espero poder ayudarlo en eso…

* * *

que les parece??

uuuy, está algo loco pero se me ocurrió que el carácter del ruso tenía un interesante pasado jojojo!!

así que espero que les guste y nos veremos luego!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!!

Me alegra volver… yujuuuu!! Vacaciones!! vacaciones!! Vacaciones!! O si osi

Y ahora ya tengo tiempo para actualizar más rápido

Pero como sea, me alegra que les haya gustado el capi y aquí está el siguiente

Antes!! Muchas gracias Chionne Illuminati, Vanreissa y lunaoscura sus reviews me dan las ganas para continuar con esto

Chionne: ten paciencia xD el siguiente cap tendrá algunas cosillas, soy muy…. Rara jaja y tardo algo para ir al grano… sorry!! .

Vanreissa: te conmovio? O si osi lo logré!! Yujuuu … si bueno, supongamos que es algo así muy mala y el pobre de Yuriy va a sufrir (MWAJAJAJA)

Lunaoscura: a mí tambien me encanta el kaixrei!! Pero casi no hago historias de ellos. Me alegra que te guste y espero que este cap también les guste…

* * *

El reloj de la habitación anunciaba las 12 a. m. y Yuriy, con fastidio, le dio vuelta para no ver aquella molesta lucecita que despedía a cada hora. Se talló los ojos intentando mantenerse despierto y rogando por que el chino no notara su sueño, pero era casi una misión imposible. Desde hace una media hora Rei había comenzado con uno de sus tantos monólogos y aún no terminaba. El ruso se estaba muriendo de sueño pero no quería callar a Rei por dos cosas: la primera, no quería parecer grosero con él y volverlo a despedir como lo hizo una vez y dos, por alguna enferma y extraña razón le agradaba estar con el chino. No lo había aceptado, pero ya era una realidad. La compañía del chino siempre resultaba interesante y tranquila.

-¿te estoy aburriendo?- al oír esa pregunta se despertó de golpe y movió la cabeza de forma nerviosa mientras lo negaba. Rei no quedó muy convencido, por eso permaneció callado un momento –a veces hablo mucho… y no sé cómo quitarme ese problema

-ése no es un problema- el chino frunció su entrecejo –y no hablas mucho. Sólo es un vano intento de hacer que las otras personas hablen, lo que refleja que te preocupas por la comodidad de los demás. Y también dice que eres muy abierto… y confianzudo- Rei enchuecó la boca

-lo último lo dijiste como si de algo malo se tratase

-tal vez sí tenga algo de malo, pero lo cierto es que es algo en lo que difiero mucho

-es cierto… háblame de ti- le pidió el chino y él solo reviró los ojos algo triste

-no acostumbro mucho hablar de mi

-no acostumbras mucho hablar- Yuriy bajó la vista algo incómodo –a veces es bueno hablar con alguien… desahogarnos de nuestros problemas, compartir nuestra felicidad, sentir que hay alguien en quien puedes confiar ¿entonces por qué no hacerlo?

-¿… y si no hay con quién?- la mirada vacía del pelirrojo y su extraña pregunta lo dejaron sin un comentario para responder

-¿alguna vez te has enamorado?- preguntó de repente. Yuriy levantó una ceja algo confundido por el cambio de tema -¿lo has hecho?

-no- contestó secamente, y aún sintiéndolo, Rei sonrió

-es algo… hermoso- agregó ensimismado –es… fascinante saber que hay cosas que puedes hacer por otra persona y que nunca te habrías imaginado- de improvisto el chino empezó a reír un poco y Yuriy no pudo evitar verlo algo raro ¿de qué se estaría acordando el chino exactamente?

-¡vaya!... así que te la pasaste muy bien- pero la risa que había mantenido cambió a una triste sonrisilla que lo adornó de forma lamentable y el ruso se arrepintió de su comentario

-…si… aunque no duró mucho- entonces el ruso se volvió a sentir incómodo, parecía que el gusto del chino no le había durado –ese día fue uno de los más felices de mi vida… cuando descubrí cuanto lo amaba- Yuriy se quedó pensativo. Había usado el término "lo"… eso significaba ¿qué era un hombre? Y aunque por dentro sentía algo de curiosidad no se lo hizo ver –pero sólo quedó en eso. Aún no ha llegado el día más feliz de mi vida

-¿y cuándo será eso?- Rei cerró los ojos

-…cuando él también me ame- el pelirrojo se mordió el labio. La cara del chino le mostraba que había sido doloroso

-¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-¿qué puedo decirte?- le preguntó alzando los hombros –al corazón no se le puede mandar

-¡bha!- Exclamó el ruso –esas son estupideces- y por alguna razón, Rei se sintió ofendido –la atracción sexual se debe a las hormonas que son liberadas por una sustancia química que todas las personas segregan. Estas, junto a la atracción visual que se representa cuando ves a la nombrada persona son ayudadas por los estímulos de compañía y la necesidad de otorgarse placer recíproco, así como la inminente necesidad de conservar la especie. Como ves, eso a lo que ustedes le llaman "amor" es una respuesta orgánica del cerebro, no una sensación de un órgano de la caja torácica- Rei lo miró un momento algo sorprendido y luego rió divertido

-¿estás diciendo que no me correspondió por que…?

-tu sustancia química, tu olor natural, no era compatible con la suya- agregó Yuriy sonriendo victorioso y cerrando los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos. Para Rei fue demasiado divertido, por eso no pudo evitar reír

-tienes un modo de hacer sentir bien a los demás bastante peculiar

-sólo te dije el por qué no ocurrió nada entre ustedes… hacerte sentir bien no era mi deseo- una enorme mentira

-bueno- Rei alzó lo hombros –de cualquier forma, gracias. ¿…y tú, Yuriy? ¿ha llegado el día más feliz de tu vida, o por lo menos uno de los más felices?- Yuriy sintió un gran peso en su espalda, bajó la vista triste y derrotado

-no, Rei. Ni uno ni otro- entonces Rei se sintió mal. Había cometido un grave error

-no te preocupes- dijo con voz consoladora -algún día llegarán las hormonas correctas- el ruso no pudo evitar reír un poco

-vaya, chino. Aprendes rápido

-¿qué te puedo decir?- agregó al cerrar sus ojos mientras aventaba su larga cabellera hacia atrás con aire de falsa prepotencia –no hay dos como yo- el pelirrojo dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al ver al chino sonreírle. No había duda, la compañía del chino era muy interesante y tranquila.

* * *

Los días pasaron de manera gratificante… y me sentí alegre por ello. Hacía mucho que no me sentía bien con una persona que no fueran mis compañeros rusos, y Rei me hizo renacer ese sentimiento de comodidad. No me había dado cuenta de tantas cosas… hablarle a la gente no era tan difícil, y lo aprendí gracias a Rei. Por que al tener su compañía siento confianza, siento que puedo hacerlo.

Un día salí a pasear con Kai y Rei. En casa preparaban una parrillada enorme para todos los que somos, y cuando llegamos parecía que nos estaban esperando… Parecía que me estaban esperando. En cuanto entramos nos sonrieron entusiasmados, Rei y Kai se sentaron a comer con toda seguridad, pero al ver que yo no lo hacía, Rei volteó hacia Mathilda, esa niña curiosa y tímida que tampoco parece hablar mucho, y se lanzaron miradas complotadoras. La chiquilla rió tenuemente, luego se acercó a mí y con una grácil sonrisa, sus ojos cerrados y un curioso tinte de rubor en sus mejillas, me ofreció un enorme plato lleno de toda la comida que habían preparado –tómalo, Yuriy- me dijo animosa –los chicos me dijeron que te agrada comer- yo voltee a ver a Kai y Rei ¿quién más sería el responsable de aquello? Y ambos simulaban no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-¿te dijeron que me agradaba comer? ¿No sería más bien: que como mucho?- ella rió sutilmente y se ruborizó aún más

-algo así- agregó sonriente –vamos- exclamó jalándome del brazo y llevándome a sentar junto a ella, donde quedaba exactamente frente a Rei. Cuando me senté, Gian Carlo, el italiano, me ofreció unas bebidas, luego la española se sentó a mi lado e intentó entablar conversación, y yo, aturdido, respondí como pude a todo aquello. Desde ese día Mathilda se ha vuelto una gran compañera mía, su inocencia me hace sentir cómodo, su necesidad de hacer que las personas se sientan bien cuando ella está me recuerda mucho al chino. No estaba acostumbrado a tantas atenciones. Nunca las había tenido… y creí que nunca las tendría, ya me había hecho a esa idea. Aún con todo no pretendo acostumbrarme, todo lo bueno se acaba…

Ese día, cuando caía la noche, voltee a ver al chino intentando que nadie nos viera, y cuando me sostuvo la mirada le susurré "gracias". Él me miró sorprendido, pero rápidamente me compartió una bella sonrisa, de las que le acostumbro ver. Y esa sonrisa fue todo lo que necesitaba que hiciera por mí.

Algo que he descubierto es que a Rei le encantan las puestas de sol como a mí, y algunas veces nos escapamos del bullicio de los demás para ver la escena a solas y en un lugar callado como el patio del dojo. Justamente ayer en la tarde nos encontrábamos contemplando una hermosa puesta, y mientras, platicábamos de tantas cosas que algunas ni me imaginé que algún día las compartiría. Estábamos tan felices, tan tranquilos, tan separados de todo… y luego llegó Takao. Ya saben ¿no? todo se echó a perder. Y justo llegó el gordinflón con nosotros acompañado de Miguel, un compañero de equipo de Mathilda, nos miró algo extraño y Rei y yo no dijimos nada, pero ¿adivinen qué? se me acabó la paciencia

-¿qué quieres?- le pregunté de la forma más amenazante que pude, él siguió mirándonos como si fuéramos bichos raros y yo ya no lo aguantaba -¿qué quieres?- le grité esta vez de forma lenta para que el baboso lo captara (jaja)

-¿qué hacen?- preguntó con presunta indignidad cruzando los brazos. Hasta Miguel lo miró de forma extraña

-platicando- agregó Rei -¿qué ocurre Takao?

-platicando- repitió él como si aquello fuera algo increíble

-si, idiota- le dije exasperado –cuando dos personas intercambian sonidos por medio de…

-¡sé lo que es platicar!- me gritó ofendido y cerré los ojos intentando calmarme

-¿¡entonces que jodidos quieres!?

-si sólo están platicando ¿entonces por qué están tan cerca uno del otro?- por alguna razón tardé en razonar lo que el nipón nos había dicho y parece que Rei también tardó. Ambos nos miramos al mismo tiempo y quedamos tan cerca uno del otro que incluso sentí el calor de su aliento. Aquello fue tan inesperado que ambos gritamos como locos por la sorpresa de sentirnos tan cerca. Rei se levantó azorado mientras yo me arrastré hacia atrás asustado golpeándome la cabeza contra la pared. Mi respiración estaba tan alborotada que aunque quisiera calmarla no podía y sentí un enorme calor recorrerme hasta el rostro, cuando voltee a ver al chino él me miraba asustado con los ojos muy abiertos y sus mejillas con un rojo carmesí que lo hacían ver… muy bien. Estaba pensando en ello cuando oí la risotada del estúpido niñito que me había hecho pasar aquella vergüenza. Entonces me abalancé contra Takao con toda la intención de ahorcarlo. Me le encime y lo tomé del cuello estrujándolo cuanto podía

-¡Yuriy, no!- me gritaron Rei y Miguel al unísono intentando safarme, pero yo me divertía de lo lindo viendo como Takao dibujaba esas extrañas muecas en su rostro

-¡ahora si, maldito gordo del demonio!- le grité extasiado ¡por fin estaba logrando uno de mis mayores sueños! –mucha risa, ¿eh? ¿por qué no ríes ahora?- me concentré tanto en el placer que sentía al ver cambiar de mil colores al nipón que aprovecharon ese momento para safarme de mi presa. Ambos chicos me tomaron cada uno por los hombros y me alejaron como pudieron del otro que continuaba tomando bocanadas de aire

-basta, Yuriy. Déjalo ya- cuando oí al chino rogarme de esa forma tomé aire e intenté recomponer la postura. Crucé los brazos y saboreé el último momento donde Takao se levantaba indignado

-¿estas idiota? ¡ibas a matarme!

-¿creíste que estaba jugando?

-¡Eres un…!- no pudo continuar insultándome por que Miguel le tapó la boca y de manera nerviosa se excusó arrastrando al otro hacia dentro de la casa. Cuando se fueron yo me volví a sentar y Rei también lo hizo

-eso fue extraño- comentó fuera de tono… y me avergoncé. Aquello que hice había sido un error ¡es su amigo! ¡qué idiota me vi!

-lo siento- susurré y él me escuchó –eso no estuvo bien ¿cierto?

-bueno… supongo que no fue algo bastante malo… no lo mataste- agregó algo divertido –entonces no pasó nada

-oh! Claro que si- le digo fastidiado apoyando mi rostro sobre mi mano –me lo va a restregar toda la vida

-na- dijo divertido –si sabe lo que le conviene no lo hará- luego de un lapso volvió a hablar -yo también lo siento- entonces voltee a verlo desconcertado –yo también tengo la culpa

-siento haberme acercado así, irrumpí tu espacio

-no… fui yo quien me acerqué… supongo que quería… estar… más cerca de ti- aquello resonó en mi mente una y otra vez. Voltee a verlo, estaba cabizbajo y con un tinte carmesí como hacia un rato… y me pareció hermoso

-bueno… yo también lo quería- sin siquiera pensarlo me le acerqué y noté que él también lo hizo. Sentí cuando mis dedos tocaron los suyos y se entrelazaron sutilmente. Me daba vergüenza y algo de curiosidad saber por qué yo estaba actuando de esa forma. Pero en ese momento aquello no me importaba. Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo recargué la mía en la suya. Un silencio nos inundó. Ya era de noche, el viento sopló fuerte, y no nos importó. Ya nada podía molestarnos en aquel momento.

* * *

¿Qué les parece?

¿No son un amor? Jajaja me encanta mi capi MUAJAJA takao se va a alejar del ruso por un largo tiempo

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí cuando lo hice

Nos vemos!!


	5. Chapter 5

hola a todas!!

miren!! ya volví

con otro capítulo más!!

gracias a lunaoscura y konekot por sus lindos mensajitos nn

* * *

Capítulo V

-sólo respóndeme algo- Julia se estaba aburriendo de la situación -¿Por qué últimamente has convivido tanto con el ruso?

-son tantas cosas- ella lo miraba impaciente mientras daba vuelta a su manzana medio mordida –es tan gentil, fuerte, agradable, inteligente… algo tímido y…

-¡hey, hey! ¡Para!- Le pidió ella divertida –te pregunté el por qué le hablabas, no sus atributos- entonces Rei reaccionó, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y Julia no pudo evitar reír abiertamente. Ver al chino en aquella situación incómoda le resultaba muy divertido. Él sabía que había hablado de más. –ten cuidado, Rei- le advirtió ella –por que de donde yo vengo eso se llama atracción- le siseó guiñándole un ojo para luego dejarlo sólo en el medio del jardín inundado de reflexiones y recuerdos

* * *

Me siento muy extraño… algo estúpido, quizás.

Paso mis ojos de un lado a otro intentando resolver el enigma en el que me encuentro, y mi primera pregunta es: ¿por qué carajos estoy encerrado en el baño?

Al darme cuenta de cómo estoy no puedo evitar sonrojarme de la vergüenza, por que mi situación es algo lamentable. Aunque el otro sigue moviéndose como loco intentando zafarse no se lo permito, y es que por una sola vez en su vida debe permanecer con la boca cerrada.

-¡ya basta!- le ordeno lo más bajo posible -¿qué quieres? ¿qué nos descubra?- y él continúa con sus intentos de soltarse –Yuriy, por favor, sólo te pido que permanezcas callado- al verme unos instantes, con su ceño fruncido, se calma un momento- yo aún lo veo escéptico y sin soltarlo. Lo conozco, aunque sea un poco, y sé que en cualquier momento aprovechará mi descuido y se zafará. Lo vuelvo a mirar y luego volteo al pequeño espacio que hay por debajo de la puerta. Con algo de desesperación suspiro, y es que aún no me creo estar encerrado en el baño, casi amordazando a Yuriy para que no grite como loco y Kai nos descubra

-tan siquiera permíteme respirar

-no, es tu castigo- le digo bajo y él me mira con reproche -¿por qué me tuviste que meter en esto? Si Kai quería asesinarte hubieras permitido que lo hiciera ¡pero a ti solo!- aunque no le puedo ver los labios por que continúo tapándolos, sé que está sonriendo –tu sonrisa maligna no me asusta- le digo y él no me contesta.

Y todo por unos boletos de avión que Yuriy no compró y que le había prometido a Kai compraría para su regreso a Rusia. Según Kai eran de mucha urgencia por que tenía asuntos qué atender con su abuelo. Pero Yuriy olvidó comprarlos, y para cuando Kai se dio cuenta de ello, Yuriy ya tenía un plan para escaparse por un tiempo de su ira. El plan no funcionó, por que me incluía a mí y yo ni siquiera lo sabía.

De improvisto el pelirrojo llegó y me dijo "si ves a Kai invéntale cualquier cosa, sólo recuerda que no me has visto" yo no sabía lo que ocurría y cuando Kai llegó mi mente no procesaba bien el asunto

-¿y bien, Rei, dónde está Yuriy?- Lo miré un momento

-no lo sé- le contesté dubitativo, él por supuesto no me lo creyó

-duermes con él ¿no?- no pude evitar sonrojarme

-¿perdón?- le pregunté tartamudeando, mi mente se había bloqueado y por poco no noto la sonrisa de lado que él tenía

-si, ya sabes… juntos- al oír sus palabras el calor me subió hasta el rostro y la ansiedad me llegó a mis dedos. Él se estaba burlando de mí, yo lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentirme nervioso, y menos ante aquel comentario… imaginármelo… dormir juntos… pero desperté ¿qué me pasaba? No era una niñita de secundaria, además, ¡es Yuriy! ¡qué tonto!... Qué tonto… -no sé si en la misma cama pero…

-basta, Kai- le calle aparentando seriedad –ya entendí el concepto. No, no he visto a Yuriy aunque compartamos la misma habitación- digo intentando arreglar su frase sólo para lograr algo de discreción

-qué raro- me dice con un curioso acento –Julia me dijo que te vio hablando con él- entonces todo se vino abajo, no supe que contestarle –hace cinco minutos- abrí la boca intentando decir algo pero nada salía y me desesperé –deja de protegerlo- me insistió

-no lo sé

-no te creo

-¡pero es verdad! Sólo me dijo "dile a Kai que no me has visto" y se fue- Kai me miró un poco dudoso hasta que rendido se dio media vuelta

-sólo dile que lo voy a encontrar tarde o temprano, y de cualquier forma no le va a gustar- lo miré un poco confuso y agradecido por no meterme nunca en problemas graves con él. Pero aún Kai no desaparecía por completo cuando sentí que algo me jaló hacia dentro del dojo, y para hacer más desagradable el asunto era Yuriy pidiéndome cuentas de lo que le había dicho a Kai.

-¿qué te dijo? ¿qué le dijiste?- pero antes de poderle contestar oímos ruido fuera y Yuriy me arrastró hasta el baño sin darme oportunidad de huir de él -¿qué prefieres? ¿A mí o los gritos de Kai?

-¿y qué importa ya? De todos modos no me dejas opción- entonces, encerrados en un baño oscuro, comenzó a contarme su increíble aventura. Y por eso estoy aquí, sintiéndome un idiota con otro idiota más a quién cuidar.

Mis pensamientos se interrumpen mientras mi cuerpo se tensa, por impulso apoyé bruscamente a Yuriy contra la pared y aplasté abruptamente las palmas de mis manos contra sus labios y en mi oido oí su leve gruñido. Pero poco me importaba cuán incómodo estuviera, lo único que mis ojos veían atentos eran aquellas sombras que invadían la pequeña rendija que se asomaba por debajo de la puerta. Entonces Yuriy contuvo el aliento y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo, la voz de Kai resonaba estruendosa y aunque estuvieramos separados de ella por una pared, yo la había sentido como si me gritara en mi oído

-¿qué has visto?- preguntó el ruso

-aaammmm… aún no encuentro nada- dijo Tyson con su despistado acento, el ruso gruñó desesperado. Con otro pequeño gruñido de parte de Yuriy me moví sigilosamente a la puerta sin soltarle, para escuchar mejor los sonidos e intentar descifrar lo que Kai hacía

-sólo síguelos buscando. Si Yuriy salió no tarda en volver… y estoy seguro de que el alcahuete de Kon lo está ayudando- el pelirrojo comenzó a reír bajo y voltee a verlo con semblante molesto, lo miré señalándome con su dedo de forma burlona

-continúa y tendrás que enfrentarte a Kai tú solo- le dije tomando la manija y con una ligera sonrisa. Él solo se volteó como si no le hubiera dicho nada

-escucha, Kai. Yo sé que tu venganza es muy importante, pero los demás también tenemos cosas que hacer ¿sabías?- Kai se rió estruendoso -¿qué es lo gracioso?

-¿cómo qué cosas tienes que hacer?- Tyson se apoyó en la puerta del baño y con su pie la golpeaba torpemente. Eso me crispaba los nervios

–como fastidiar a Hilary- Kai gruñó ligeramente –oh! ¡vamos, Kai! En serio ya me aburrí, además, tarde o temprano volverán y entonces podrás hacer con ellos lo que quieras- un prolongado silencio le siguió –oye, Kai- le susurró Tyson al otro de forma complotadora –tengo que entrar al baño- voltee a ver a Yuriy al instante, él levantó la ceja y luego abrió grandemente los ojos. Nos miramos algo asustados, esperando el momento en que Tyson nos delatara con su descuidada impertinencia. Pero ese momento no llegaba, sólo, después de un largo tiempo, oí un respingo y unos pasos que parecían alejarse y luego se detenían

-haz lo que quieras, Tyson, los encontraré yo sólo- y los dos permanecimos callados hasta que los pasos del ruso dejaron de escucharse. Sólo que aún sin Kai quedaba la incógnita sobre qué le diríamos a Tyson, y como lo sobornaríamos para que no hablara. En eso pensaba cuando escuché unos ligeros golpecitos que sonaban en la puerta del baño, Yuriy dio un pequeño sobresalto y yo ahogué un grito

-tranquilos- dijeron del otro lado –respiren ya- oímos como Takao se reía de su mal chiste –no creo que Kai vuelva por acá, está bastante fastidiado, seguro que fue a ver quién se las pague- Takao volvió a reír con una plena satisfacción, al mismo tiempo Yuriy y yo nos veíamos algo confundidos –salgan ya de ahí… Rei, por curiosidad ¿cuándo dejaste de ser claustrofóbico?- Yuriy me miró expectante, parecía algo consternado, y en ese momento no sabía si maldecir a Takao por que me recordó lo que estaba intentando olvidar o reír de la curiosa facción que el pelirrojo portaba. Cuando oí los pasos de Takao alejarse suspiré hondo y solté a Yuriy. Yo no sé qué fue, pero cuando Takao se alejó noté sus pasos algo presurosos, intenté poner atención, pero en lo único que pensaba era en salir de allí, o por lo menos encender la luz. Pensar que estaba en el pequeño baño de la casa de Takao a oscuras, con otra persona robándome el poco oxígeno que de por sí, yo sentía que escaseaba... Puse mi mano en la manija y apoyé mi frente en la puerta.

-¿estás bien?- oí decir a Yuriy, bastante lejano de mí

-no- balbuceé al agarrarme la cabeza

-¿cómo te ayudo?- sentí su boca en mi oreja, su aliento me hacía cosquillas y su voz me erizó toda la piel. Jadeé instintivamente y, aunque fue muy sutil, él me escuchó. Me rodeó con su brazo, me acariciaba la oreja con su nariz y su aliento me agolpaba el cuello. Yo no me sentía bien, era una oleada de sensaciones que me llegaban todas juntas, algo que no recuerdo que me hubiese pasado nunca.

Me voltee a encararlo, me miró expectante, con sus enormes ojos azules atravesándome y me sentí encantado de admirarlos entre la oscuridad del pequeño lugar en el que estábamos.

Ahora el acorralado fui yo. Oprimió mi cuerpo contra el suyo, mi espalda intentaba acoplarse a la puerta, sentí su respiración en mi mejilla y su boca rozándome el mentón. Una descarga eléctrica me recorrió la espalda al sentir su mano bajar lentamente por ella. La arqueé dejando mi cuello desnudo, con mis manos acaricié su cuello y le besé ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja, oírlo jadear fue como un shock eléctrico, sentí el calor recorrerme hasta mis mejillas. No sabía lo que hacía, parecía estar lejos del dojo. No había tiempo, no había lugar. Yo no estaba en el baño del dojo, sólo estaba con Yuriy, en algún lugar de algún lado con Yuriy. Lo abracé impulsivamente. Éramos sólo él y yo. Con su mano me acarició el cuello y con delicadeza me tomó el mentón, yo no pensaba, sólo actuaba, sólo sentía. Y en ese momento estaba sintiendo tantas cosas, cosas que no imaginé que sentiría junto a él. Cuando levanté el rostro quedé en shock. Ese tinte en su blanca tez, sus labios humedecidos, sus ojos me miraban con tantas ansías, con gran insistencia… y los recordé tan diferentes a todas esas ocasiones donde su mirada era perturbada por los fantasmas de su pasado que lo asechan a cada momento. Intenté decir algo, intenté decirle lo hermoso que me parecía, lo bien que se veía, intenté decirle cuán bien me sentía ante aquella situación. Quería que supiera cuánto deseaba que todo aquello no terminara nunca. Pero no pude. Me paralice entre sus brazos, mis manos descendieron de sus hombros, mi boca enmudeció y cuando él me aferró más a su cuerpo yo bajé mi rostro. Ladeé mi cara al sentir que se me acercaba y cerré los ojos para no ver su facción de asombro que sabía que tendría.

Él me soltó lentamente, lo sentí apartarse de mí y maldije mi estupidez. Yo había detenido lo que no quería que acabara. Me dio la espalda un momento para apoyarse en el lavabo y lo veía sacudir la cabeza. No sabía si negar o hacerle ver lo que sentía, cualquiera de las opciones me aterraba ¿cómo saber qué hacer? ¿cómo saber qué decir? ¿quién me aseguraba que la opción que escogiera sería la correcta? Sólo de una cosa estaba seguro: me aterraba escoger la errónea

-Yuriy…- él levantó el rostro pero no me volteó a ver, por el contrario, un denso silencio nos cubrió

-¿estás bien?- me preguntó al fin con el tono tan serio como el que ya me había acostumbrado –no sabía que eres claustrofóbico, de haberlo sabido no te habría metido en esto

-no creí que fuera importante mencionarlo- dio un respingo de incomodidad

-como sea, hay que salir de aquí- cuando lo sentí avanzar hacia mí le di la espalda y me le adelanté a abrir la puerta. Lo primero que hice fue dar una inmensa bocanada de aire al salir de allí y estirarme cuanto pude, pero un escandaloso ruido me sacó de mi confortante ademán

-¡ajá!- gritó ruidoso Kai de repente y señalándonos avanzó hacia nosotros completamente furico, detrás de él venía Takao gritándole para que se detuviera, pero al vernos se palmeó la frente y movió de un lado a otro la cabeza dándose por vencido –¡Ivanov! Maldito idiota ¿qué hiciste?- Yuriy lo miró como aburrido, aleteó su mano y se volteó indiferente

-deja de gritar que pareces un loco, el idiota es otro ¿cómo se te ocurre mandarme a mi por esos boletos si sabes que todo se me olvida?- Kai se cruzó de brazos

-cierto ¿cómo pude creer que harías algo bien? ¿En qué pensaba?- el pelirrojo abrió la boca para contestarle pero Kai se volteó hacia mí -¡y tú!- me gritó -¿cómo te atreves a ponerte de su lado? Eres un miserable traidor

-¿traidor? Pero si esto no es la guerra

-pues ahora sí

-¡no seas estúpido! Deja de frustrarte tú solo y de hacer de esto una tragedia

-¡tragedia! Yuriy ¿no lo comprendes? Mi abuelo me dijo que era de urgencia el asunto al que me pedía que fuera. Estará furioso cuando me vea

-como si te importara lo que tu abuelo te dijera- le contestó el pelirrojo con ademánn de indiferencia –además, si fuera muy importante ¿para que te querría a ti? ¿por qué no mejor llamarle a algún experto en el tema?

-¿y eso a ti qué te importa?- le gritó Kai desesperado, sentí que le iba a tirar un golpe, y sin embargo, Yuriy no se movió, parecía que le estaba probando cuánto le duraba la paciencia

-aaaaa ¿puedo decir algo?- me adelanté interponiéndome entre los dos

-¡no, no puedes!- me gritó Kai bastante irritado, volteé a ver a Yuriy y él me sonrió con sorna

-¿qué ocurre, Kai? ¿temes que sus sabias palabras te laven el cerebro?- yo no pude evitar fruncirle el entrecejo y tratar de obtener una mirada suya, a pesar de que él parecía darse cuenta de la mía. Lo único que quería era que me mirara y me sonriera, me levantara la ceja, cualquier cosa que me diera un indicio de que el acento burlón que había usado hacia mí era un simple malentendido, quería que me dirigiera una mirada para saber que realmente no lo había hecho para lastimarme, aunque así ocurrió

-Yuriy no compró los boletos, pero ya de nada te sirve molestarte. De todos modos seguirás aquí

-Rei tiene razón- dijo Takao apoyándose en el hombro de Kai que lo veía con asombro ante tal "atrevimiento" –no ganarás nada gritando como loco, de todas formas, si la reunión era esta tarde, yo creo que ya no llegaste- Kai miró a Takao un momento, y lego a Yuriy

-mejor llama a tu abuelo y dile que no podrás llegar

-además, si te vas ¿a quién he de molestar?- el ruso miró a Takao de manera poco agradable y luego a Yuriy de peor forma

-si bueno, ya no voy a llegar- meditó en voz alta, luego suspiró y se dirigió hacia mí –pero a ti te tengo una pregunta- se me acercó un poco y de lado, hablándome al oído me preguntó -¿por qué lo defiendes tanto?- como impulso volteé a donde Yuriy estaba y nos veía de forma poca amistosa. Yo no supe qué contestarle, en realidad sólo sentía que debía hacerlo

-no lo sé… lo ayudo como ayudaría a cualquier otro- Kai no dijo nada, permaneció un rato como meditando, a mí me pareció demasiada extraña la pregunta, y supuse que si venía de él era porque no parecía algo normal

-cuidado con eso…- sentí que quiso decirme algo más. Y en realidad yo sí lo esperaba, por que no había entendido a qué se refería –deberías dejarlo así- yo quise hablar pero antes se alejó dejándome con la boca abierta. Miré a Takao y él me sonrió para luego seguir al primero.

Yo estaba tan concentrado mirándolos salir que no noté cuando el pelirrojo se me acercó, me tomó de la cintura presionándome a su cuerpo y me susurró al oído un "gracias". Lo vi alejarse y no hice nada, porque lo que había hecho me había dejado estático, sentir su respiración en mi cuello era una sensación imposible de describir, y me hacía perderme entre mis deseos y sus caricias. Yo sabía lo que él me pedía, y también sabía que lo que él quería era lo que yo deseaba. Pero no pude, no podía por más que lo intentara, cuando logré despertar de la ensoñación en la que él me dejaba ya no estaba. No me animé a seguirle los pasos, supuse que eso ya era demasiado. Pensaría que se trataba de un juego, primero no, ahora sí. Sólo pude mirar el camino que tomó y me lo imaginé una vez más tomándome como sólo él podía hacerlo. Todas las sensaciones que percibí en ese momento fueron tantas, como todas las que me había hecho sentir en el baño, y no pude evitar morderme el labio, apretar los puños.

Esa había sido mi oportunidad. Y la había dejado ir.

* * *

qué les parece??

perdónenme por el principio, pero no sabía como meterlos a los dos juntos en el maldito baño!!

... y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió uu

ojalá les haya gustado. Nos vemos


	6. Chapter 6

hola!!! lamento mucho la demora, pero he tenido malos días, como todos, ya sé... pero es que me afectó y no tenía ganas de escribir lol, en fin aquí está mi nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste muchoooo...

...lamento que esté algo atrasado... pero hice lo mejor que pude y casi se me seca el cerebro *o*

gracias a Kizuna/Nene y cubito-bicho por sus reviews me da mucho gusto que les agrade mi historia!!!

* * *

Capítulo VI

El calor que sentía era insoportable, por más que se arremolinaba en las sábanas no lograba permanecer confortable. Primero se quitó la playera, luego el pantalón y nada lo hacía sentirse mejor. Acostado en la cama se frotaba la frente quitándose el sudor con la mano, luego la aleteaba intentando darse un poco del aire que sentía que le faltaba. Yuriy se sentó en la cama, convencido de que no podría dormir esa noche. Volteó a ver a Rei y sintió envidia, tendido en el sofá, sin su camisa y cubierto de sudor, parecía tan reconfortado como una noche cualquiera, donde el sofocante calor no abundaba. Lo contempló un largo rato, anonadado con el escenario que tenía enfrente, podía contemplar su torso desnudo sin tapujos o represiones, sus gruesos brazos se envolvían entre las sábanas y su rostro reflejaba la tranquilidad que Yuriy deseaba tener. Apretó los dientes fuertemente y se maldijo por lo bajo, al ver lo pronunciado que estaba el bulto de su bóxer no pudo hacer más que voltear a la ventana e intentar tranquilizarse. Un largo tiempo pasó para que volteara a verlo otra vez, ahora de forma intensa ¿por qué reprimirse? ¿por qué no seguir viéndolo dormir? No estaba haciendo nada malo, además estaba sólo, lejos de esos estúpidos tabúes y reglas de sociedad. Convencido de todo aquello lo miró largamente, lo observó de pies a cabeza, y esta vez permitió que su imaginación volara, tal vez demasiado. Un beso, una caricia ¿cómo podía desearlo tanto? ¿cómo era posible que Rei lo desquiciara de esa forma? Una y mil veces se debatió entre bajarse de la cama y robarle un beso, o sólo contemplarlo ahí, sobre la cama, imaginándose lo que podría pasar; pero el miedo lo hizo optar por lo segundo.

Yuriy no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuando Rei abrió los ojos y lo miró curioso, el pelirrojo se tensó, ya no podía hacer nada, era inevitable pensar que el chino había notado cómo el ruso lo observaba

-¿no puedes dormir?- le preguntó medio incorporándose del sillón, esto hizo que la sabana resbalara más y Yuriy no desperdició aquella oportunidad de observarlo. Aún así, los nervios lo inundaban al sentir esa intensa mirada sobre él, Rei parecía expectante a lo que hacía y tanta atención le frustraba mucho. Volteó hacia la ventana intentando escapar de su mirada

-no, tengo mucho calor

-si gustas, puedes abrir la ventana- el ruso cerró los ojos y rió burlón

-tú siempre tan complaciente- así, viendo a la luna, sintió un peso al otro lado del colchón y, para cuando volteó, Rei ya estaba encima de él

-no sabes cuanto- le dijo el chino al tiempo que tomaba sus labios en un beso abrazador, Yuriy no sabía qué hacer, aún con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa sentía como el otro paseaba sus manos por todo su torso y aquella lengua invadía su boca, intentando someter a la suya. Entre aquella oscuridad, el ruso contempló el cuello del otro lleno de perlas de sudor. Cuando el aire se acabó, Rei terminó el beso y cerrando los ojos apoyó su frente en la de Yuriy que aún no podía creer que estuviera pasando, él en la cama, bajo el cuerpo de Rei compartiendo la respiración. Rei juntó su cuerpo al otro en un abrazo, le tomó el cuello y lo beso suavemente, haciendo que su lengua rozara la piel mientras que con sus manos acariciaba el torso de Yuriy. El ruso no podía evitar jadear, sentir como Rei jugaba con su cuerpo, con su lengua, era enloquecedor, dejarse llevar por sus jueguitos le resultaba increíble, sin pensarlo le recorrió la espalda con sus manos hasta llegar al boxer, tomándolo del trasero y colocando una rodilla entre las piernas del chino lo hizo a un lado y se acomodó sobre él. Rei le sonrió complacido, por fin el ruso cooperaba. Le tomó el cabello de la nuca y comenzó a jalar de él suavemente sin soltarle el labio inferior que le mordía afanoso

-eres delicioso- le susurró Rei en el oído entre jadeos y con la voz ansiosa, Yuriy sonrió de lado, él creyó que nunca conocería el lado sensual del chino y ahora lo disfrutaba en carne propia. Una vez más volvieron a besarse ansiosos, sedientos del otro, intentando no gritar de placer, de alegría. Rei lo empujó hacia delante y se hincó en la cama, el ruso lo imitó, le tomó el cuello y se lo llenó de besos, le tomó la espalda y le besó el pecho, lo fue llenando de besos lentamente por todo el cuerpo, mientras Yuriy se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que le nublaban la mente. De repente paró, levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos y Yuriy lo miró desesperado. Sin decir nada, Rei le bajó el boxer lentamente, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, y Yuriy cerró los ojos y levantó el rostro al sentir todas esas caricias que lo inundaban de placer

-¿me amas?- le preguntó Rei al oído mientras se lo lamía

-te amo- contestó el ruso preso de las sensaciones que las manos de Rei le daban

-¿cuánto?- insistía el chino

- no sabes cuanto

-eso no me dice nada- agregaba Rei divertido, Yuriy jadeó fuertemente, sin abrir los ojos y rasguñando la espalda de Rei con desesperación, pronto escuchó como el otro jadeaba más con dolor que con placer

-demasiado, como nadie te llegará a amar, como nadie te podrá amar… eres la persona más importante para mí- Yuriy calló un momento para tomar aire y sintió como los labios de Rei se comían a los suyos –nadie te amará como yo- le susurró quedo y le besó el oído con la respiración entrecortada. Entonces todo se calmó.

Yuriy abrió los ojos agitado, se incorporó bruscamente, intentando encontrar al que debería estar compartiendo su cama, en cambio, lo encontró tendido en el sofá, sin su camisa y cubierto de sudor, parecía tan reconfortado como una noche cualquiera, donde el sofocante calor no abundaba. Se frotó los ojos y suspiró, miró entre sus sábanas y sacudió la cabeza molesto, no era la primera vez que soñaba con Rei, pero si la primera en la que pasaban una noche juntos… aquello se estaba agravando… aún así debía admitir que le gustaba, aunque sólo se tratara de un sueño.

* * *

Una melodiosa canción amenizaba el lugar y le daba un aire de tranquilidad al ambiente. Todos se encontraban en el dojo Kinomiya haciendo decoraciones de la época, mientras unos adornaban las ventanas, otros levantaban el arbolito, los adornos en las paredes, la escarcha que colgaba del techo, toda la casa había sido ya decorada, pero el dojo y el patio, por ser los lugares más concurridos merecían más tiempo. Desde la mañana no habían comido nada, por ello algunos comenzaban a desesperar pidiendo comida. Rei pidió a algunos que se encontró en el camino su ayuda en la cocina, dispuesto a no seguir escuchando a Takao renegar por su hambre.

-espero que así te calles- le renegó Kai al dueño del lugar y éste le sonrió burlón para correr lejos de la vista del ruso que se sobó la frente molesto. Contempló todo el dojo lentamente, mirando a todos los que se encontraban allí

-disculpa, Kai ¿podrías venir a ayudarnos?- le pidió Salima tímidamente. El ruso volteó a verla y se cruzó de brazos

-¿a qué?- la pelirroja señaló en dirección opuesta, donde se encontraba el árbol de navidad. Kai lo vio nuevamente y gruñó muy bajo para luego avanzar al árbol. Al llegar se encontró a Mystel y Jhonny peleando mientras Mathilda los miraba curiosa –¿qué es lo que pasa?- Jhonny volteó hacia Salima y se cruzó de brazos molesto

-vaya ayuda fuiste a traer, niña-

-¿quieres la ayuda o no?- le preguntó Kai simulando irse, el otro cerró los ojos y enchuecó la boca

-resulta que Mystel está demasiado enano para poner la estúpida estrella en la punta del árbol

-¿enano? ¿te has visto en un espejo últimamente?- le reprochó el moreno

-por supuesto ¿qué tal tu? ¿Alcanzas a verte?

-bueno, Lord Farward. Si tan alto dices estar ¿por qué no la pones tú?

-¿¡por qué no se callan los dos!?- gruñó el ruso bastante molesto -¿y a todo esto yo que tengo que ver?- le preguntó a Salima

-¡exacto!- exclamó Jhonny –si está prácticamente a nuestra altura ¿de qué puede servir?

-… qué directo

-ustedes dijeron que trajera ayuda

-si, pero de alguien ALTO, como Michael o…

-¿podría decir algo?- los cuatro voltearon a ver a Mathilda que mantenía su dedo arriba y una inocente sonrisa –yo tengo una idea

-¿¡podrían mantenerse quietos!?- les gritaba el ruso a los otros dos intentando estirarse cuanto podía

-¿qué crees que intentamos?- le gritaba Johnny desesperado, luchando por que no le temblaran las piernas

-¡pesas mucho!- gritaba Mystel cansado –¿ya la pusiste?

-¡por supuesto que no! ¡y no podré si siguen moviéndose tanto!- Kai se mantenía agarrado al árbol con la mano izquierda y estiraba la diestra intentando colocar la estrella en la punta del árbol, pero era tan difícil con esos dos moviéndose de un lado a otro, por que cuando parecía que lo iba a lograr perdía un poco el equilibro y tenía que sostenerse para no caer

-si sigues jalando el maldito árbol de esa forma caerá sobre nosotros ¡inútil!

-¡cómo me dijiste pedazo de…!

-¡Kai! ¡Termina ya! ¡el árbol se mueve demasiado!- le gritó Mystel suplicante. El ruso suspiró cerrando los ojos intentando mantener la paciencia y en afán de subir un poco más levantó uno de sus pies al hombro de Jhonny apoyándose para estirarse mejor

-¡¿qué haces?! ¡eso no estaba en el plan!- gritó este manteniendo el pie del ruso en su hombro -¡me vas a dislocar!

-¿quieres callarte, NIÑA?- le gritaron de arriba. Mystel levantó el otro pie lo más alto que sus manos le permitían

-… aaaaaaaaaa!!! ¡Ya no aguanto!- le escuchó decir Kai que se estiró aún más, con la estrella en las puntas de sus dedos. Faltaba poco, faltaba casi nada

-¡vamos vamos!- se decía a sí mismo, intentando darse ánimos –ya falta… poco

-¡oye Kai!- le gritaron de abajo -¿qué haces allá arriba?

-contemplando el paisaje ¡idiota!- gritó desesperado, sabía que eso iba a terminar muy mal y de nueva cuenta se preguntó por qué era que a él le pasaban esas cosas, entonces fue que lo logró, Mystel lo levantó un poco más y fue cuando Kai aprovechó para alzar la mano y colocar la estrella -¡si!- gritó triunfal

-Kai… ¡cuidado!-le gritaron, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde y ahora Tyson que le había precavido de su caída inminente terminó debajo del ruso que cayó de espaldas sobre Takao, Mystel y Jhonny

-…Kai

-…¿qué quieres, Jhonny?

-…¡eres un idiota!

-…debí aceptar la escalera que Lee me ofreció- largo silencio

-¡¿…QUÉEEEE?!

Después de un rato el ruso por fin logró levantarse del sillón con un solo objetivo: salir de todo ese barullo para no seguir aguantando a toda la bola de locos y sus ocurrencias. Pero al parecer algo un poco más importante… sólo un poco, había cambiado los planes. Justo frente a él pasaba Mathilda sosteniendo unas cajas con esferas, la tomó del brazo, le quitó las cajas y se las entregó al primero que pasó

-Kai… yo… lo siento mucho, no creí que terminarías casi muerto encima de los demás y…

-ya olvídalo- le dijo no muy feliz por el recuerdo –mejor… quisiera que me hicieras un favor- y le señaló el jardín que estaba frente al dojo, donde se encontraba Yuriy, cabizbajo, pensativo. Ella miró curiosa a Kai -¿podrías ir a hablar con él?

-¿…por qué no lo haces tú?- él negó con la cabeza

-lo conozco, no me diría nada… pero a ti, no sé bien qué pasó… pero por alguna extraña razón él confía demasiado en ti

-pero… si confía en mí… ¿cómo podría yo venir a contarte lo que me dice?

-bueno, entonces no me lo digas- le dijo medio molesto –sólo has que sonría lo poquito que acostumbra sonreír- Mathilda hizo un mohín y se encaminó al pelirrojo que continuaba de igual manera, ella se sentó a su lado, sin obtener una respuesta del otro

-hola- le saludó ella -¿ocurre algo?- Yuriy levantó la vista al jardín sin responder -¿por qué no estás dentro? Mariam preguntaba por ti…- durante un rato no se escuchó mas que el barullo del dojo y la pequeña melodía que envolvía el callado jardín –noche de paz, noche de amor…

-Mathilda- volteó a verlo y solo consiguió una negación con la cabeza

-Yuriy… me preocupas- el pelirrojo volteó a verla sorprendido, esa frase no la escuchaba muy a menudo y le revolvía todo su ser. Sentirse querido de nuevo era algo que ansiaba demasiado y sin embargo no era lo que él había esperado, la estimaba mucho ¿cómo no a una niña tan linda…? Pero no era de ella de quien quería escuchar esa frase –desde hace unos días te has vuelto callado y evasivo de nuevo… si no deseas contarme lo que te ocurre de acuerdo, yo lo acepto… pero no quiero verte así…- Yuriy suspiró resignado ¿a quién engañaba? Sabía que tenía que platicar o explotaría

-Rei…- se mordió el labio frustrado, aún le era muy difícil contar sus problemas –él y yo tuvimos un… accidente

-¿accidente?

-en el baño

-¿… en el baño?- Mathilda frunció el ceño intentando entender lo que le decía

-fue… muy vergonzoso, tanto que aún no puedo hablarle… y no creo poder

-¿qué pasó?- el silencio volvió a inundarlos

-¿…podría omitir esa parte?- Mathilda rió al ver el ligero rubor que aparecía en las mejillas de Yuriy –sólo… él a intentado hablarme pero yo no puedo, la vergüenza no me lo permite y cuando él se da la vuelta para no "molestarme" me maldigo por ser tan estúpido y no tener el valor de hablar con él- ella volteó de nuevo al jardín, intentando quitarle el peso de ser observado al ruso, le había sido bastante difícil entenderlo, pero se había dado cuenta de que él no era malo, sólo estaba lastimado, y al igual que Kai había creado una coraza para que nadie pudiese entrar a lastimarlo otra vez. Había muchas cosas que no entendía del ruso, pero eran cosas que no deseaba entender por sí sola, mas bien esperaba que él, algún día pudiera confiar en ella lo suficiente para contarle lo que había ocurrido, y mejor aún, esperaba que Yuriy disolviera esa coraza por su bien.

-¿por qué no le dices que te gusta?- cuando la escuchó un vacío se creó dentro de él, misteriosamente el calor aumentó, lo sentía en las mejillas, en las manos y un enorme nudo se formó en su garganta

-¿¡pero cómo se te ocurre eso!?- le exclamó ansioso -no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando… él es un gran amigo y…- Yuriy se frotaba la sien intentado hacer que Mathilda entrara en razón ante esa absurda idea que había creado, pero esa niña se mantenía callada y con su mirada profunda puesta en el jardín. Cuando por fin volteó a verlo le regaló una tierna sonrisa -¿…de qué hablas, Mathilda?

-¿por qué no le dices que te gusta?- le repitió ella tranquilamente y Yuriy permaneció en silencio –él es una gran persona, un hombre increíble y un gran amigo. Siempre tan cuerdo y feliz, se preocupa por los demás y todos los días tiene una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro ¿por qué entonces niegas lo que sientes por él?- Mathilda lo miró atenta, no esperaba una respuesta, probablemente el ruso era en ese momento un mar de preguntas y un torrencial de indecisiones –mira, Yuriy, si se lo dices tu alma descansará, es un peso que debes quitarte de encima, además…

-no puedo…- el jardín volvió a su silencio habitual

-¿…por qué?

-¿qué tal si me rechaza?- Mathilda calló -…no quiero ser lastimado otra vez

-¿crees que él sería capaz de eso?

-…bueno… creo que él quiere a otra persona

-¿en serio?- Le preguntó frunciéndole el seño -¿cómo sabes eso?

-pues le pregunté… hace como dos meses. Me contó una historia y…- Yuriy calló un momento y miró al césped del jardín, no quería hacerlo, no quería recordar que aquello que sentía no era correspondido

-Yuriy- le dijo tomándole la mano –yo no lo creo… no creo que Rei quiera a ese alguien... yo creo que igual que tú está lastimado y cuando siente tu reacción evasiva prefiere alejarse, para que no lo desaires como la primera vez ¿recuerdas?- él volteó hacia otro lado gracias al mal recuerdo –escucha. Ahora no tienes nada que perder. El "no" lo tienes asegurado- cuando él volteó a verla de nuevo, ella tenía una linda sonrisa en el rostro y un curioso tono carmesí en sus mejillas –pero tú vas por el "sí"- y al decir esto le depositó un suave beso en las mejillas, mientras Yuriy abría los ojos algo ido, con sus mejillas coloradas como dos granadas.

* * *

En la cocina el alboroto era igual de enorme, Rei no sabía cómo hacer para sacar a todos los que no ayudaban de la cocina, se frotó la sien intentando apaciguarse. Todo era culpa de ese tonto accidente con el arbolito de navidad, ahora no conforme con que no podía terminar la comida tenía que soportar a los "heridos"

-¿acaso no sabes lo que es un curita?- le reprochaba a Jhonny que había entrado a la cocina por un pedazo de carne para su ojo amoratado y la herida que el codo de Kai le habían causado cuando este cayó sobre él

-el curita no me quitara la hinchazón

-bueno, estoy cocinando no haciéndola de enfermera ¿qué tal si vas con Garland y me lo quitas de encima?

-bonito trato, chino- Rei se mordió el labio y cortó un poco de carne para dársela a Jhonny

-lo siento- dijo algo molesto –pero toda esta gente me colma la paciencia ¿me entiendes?

-si, creo que sí… te ayudaré a sacarlos- y acto seguido se puso la carne en su ojo y comenzó a sacar a todos los que parecían no ayudar. Rei suspiró aliviado, ver como Jhonny sacaba casi a la fuerza a Takao fue lo mejor que había visto en todo el día

-oye, Rei- le llamó Mariah -¿podrías ayudar a Mystel?- le pidió ella que sostenía un recipiente –estoy un poco ocupada- Rei respingó un poco y se le acercó

-¿qué fue lo que te pasó?- le preguntó algo preocupado –tienes muchos moretones

-si, no es nada, en realidad venía por esto- dijo señalándole un corte que tenía en la mejilla y parecía algo profundo

-¿cómo fue que te hiciste eso? ¡Ya se! El accidente con el árbol

-cuando Kai cayó me golpeó con su pie- Rei se le acercó con la mitad de una cebolla y una bolsa con hielos y se la puso suavemente en la mejilla

-los hielos ayudarán a que se desinflame y cuando pase un tiempo te pondrás la cebolla… tal vez duela un poco pero te ayudará

-vaya, Rei. Muchas gracias- Mystel le tomó la mano sonriente y le escudriñaba el rostro mientras el chino lo miraba con una imperceptible sonrisa y le acariciaba su mejilla sana, volver a verlo así era una tortura que se había prometido no volvería a ocurrir. No volvería a imaginar ni desear lo que nunca pasó y que ahora él no deseaba que pasara. "Tengo otros planes" se había dicho una y mil veces después de mucho tiempo de tener debates internos recostado en la cama o el sillón, mirando al techo, durando horas y horas, todo para saber qué era lo que significaba la sonrisa que aparecía por sí sola al ver entrar a su compañero de cuarto, de saber por qué su cuerpo se llenaba de escalofríos al sentirlo cerca, de ver que tenía que controlar sus impulsos para no abrazarlo y besarlo cada vez que estaban solos. De por que sentía una gran desolación ahora que Yuriy no le hablaba. Miró a Mystel otro momento y lo soltó aún con aquella pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Ya sabía por qué cada vez que Yuriy le hablaba tenía unas increíbles ganas de interrumpirlo para decirle: "te amo"

* * *

ojalá les haya gustado, me costó mucho hacerlo pero le eché muchas ganitas y tan tan!! espero verlos pronto!!!

Nota: la primera parte del capítulo NO es un LEMMON!!! nunca fue mi intención hacer un lemmon, sólo seguí y seguí hasta que dije "demonios que es esto??? O.o " pero luego me dio flojera hacerlo de nuevo n.n


	7. Chapter 7

he vuelto0o0o0o0!!!

tarde pero segura jeje ñ__ñ´

Ahora menos tiempo tengo, y con tantas historias dejadas al olvido... X_x tengo mínimo que avanzar en una no?

pues, supongo que ya, es hora d que los deje leer jaja

gracias a sheena-yukiko-25 y Chionne Illuminati por sus comentarios por que son lo que me animan para continuar con la historia.

Capítulo VII

Nunca me han gustado los días lluviosos, me recuerdan a mi niñez, algo que no me es muy grato recordar. Me han dicho las voces de mi cabeza que no debería quejarme y no lo hago, pero decir que fue una linda etapa, que fue indiferente como mínimo, tal vez eso ya es mucho para decir. Es difícil intentar recordar momentos de amor en el lugar donde me tocó crecer. Los únicos buenos momentos eran cuando todos, muertos de miedo, nos abrazábamos en el rincón de nuestro cuarto intentando darnos calor sin dejar de llorar y nos susurrábamos unos a otros que nunca nos abandonaríamos. Hasta la fecha lo hemos cumplido, todos mis compañeros de equipo son mis mejores amigos, tal vez los únicos que hasta hace poco había tenido, y son también los desafortunados que compartieron esa cruel infancia conmigo. Aún con todo no lamentamos haberla tenido. Si hubiéramos tenido otra no nos habríamos conocido.

Ayer en la mañana desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, me dolía tanto que sentía que me iba a reventar, y sólo para rematar, estaba lloviendo. Volví a recostarme en el sillón intentando detener la sensación de mareo que sentí también. Sentía una terrible sed que me invadía, no salivaba y mi lengua estaba completamente seca. Intenté llamar a Rei para pedirle que me ayudara pero nadie me contestó. Levanté la cabeza para buscarlo y noté que no estaba, entonces volví a recostarme. Intentaba olvidarlo, intenté negarlo muchas veces, pero la verdad era que me entristecía mucho el distanciamiento que habíamos tenido hace como tres semanas en el baño y me odié a mí mismo muchas veces por que fui yo quién lo provocó, fui yo quien dejó de hablarle por miedo a que me rechazara, a que me recordara tan solo una vez que yo había intentado besarlo, y me molesté conmigo mismo por que yo sólo me hice la falsa esperanza de que él me correspondía.

Como no había nadie en mi cuarto y la cabeza me dolía mucho me levanté y continué con mi camino hacia algún lado, en búsqueda de algo que pudiera ayudarme a despejar mi molestia. En el camino me encontré a todo el mundo, sin exagerar. No sé a qué hora me desperté, pero parecía que incluso Takao se había levantado antes que yo. Aunado a la rara idea de que había sido el último en levantarse sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza que me mareaba y amenazaba con tirarme al suelo a cada paso que daba.

-¡hola mi querido ruso! ¡Qué noche! Eh?- me gritó Enrique al oído al colgarse de mi hombro, yo sentí que la cabeza me explotaría

-¿oye qué significa eso? ¿Cómo que qué noche?- le preguntó Oliver al otro lado de mi cabeza

-oh! Nada, sólo fue un pequeño comentario considerando lo bien que se la pasó mi amigo ruso

-espera ¿qué tengo que ver yo con tu noche y cómo que me la pasé muy bien?- Enrique se rió tan estruendoso que me hizo rechinar los dientes

-bueno, es obvio que no lo recuerdes, realmente fue una noche agradable ¿no?

-¡Yuriy!- me gritó Mathilda a lo lejos y me jaló hacia ella alejándome de los dos europeos

-espera, tengo que saber qué significa eso que dijo ese italiano de…

-baja la voz, no dice nada serio, solo bromea ¿cómo te sientes?- me puso una mano en mi frente como midiendo mi temperatura

-me duele la cabeza, pero…

-¿recuerdas algo?

-pues sí, estábamos en la fiesta y me aburrí y me fui a dormir- Mathilda frunció el ceño y me miró como preocupada

-¿no recuerdas nada, verdad?

-claro que sí, ya te dije que fue lo que pasó

-¡Yuriy!- escuché a Takao llamarme y abrazarme por el cuello –hola viejo ¿cómo amaneciste? Linda la fiesta eh?

-¿por qué todo el mundo me hace referencia sobre la noche?- le pregunté al zafarme de su agarre -¿qué significa todo eso?

-¿en serio no lo recuerdas?- luego rió con demasiada soltura -¿cómo si será una noche inolvidable?

-muy bien. Intentaré contar hasta diez para que ustedes dos me cuenten qué fue lo que sucedió anoche

-sucedió que tú hiciste el ridículo- contestó Kai que se nos acercó con una desagradable sonrisa llena de satisfacción

-¿de qué hablas, Kai? No te metas en esto

-¿crees que me perdería este momento? Seguro no recuerdas nada con semejante borrachera que te metiste ayer- me quedé callado intentado recordar, pero era casi imposible, yo estaba seguro de que estaba bastante aburrido y luego me dio sueño… pero haciendo un poco de memoria…

-Johnny se me acercó y me dio una copa- y Tyson volvió a reír -¡deja de gritar me duele la cabeza!

-perdón, pero… ¿una? Ayer parecías un pozo sin fondo- callé de nuevo intentando recordar algo que hubiese olvidado de aquella noche, pero por intuición, al ver la mirada preocupada de Mathilda y los dos rostros llenos de satisfacción de Kai y Tyson, me pude imaginar que no había sido nada bueno

-¿…qué fue lo que pasó ayer?

-adivina- me dijo Kai cruzando los brazos y mirándome desafiante, no sabía bien lo que pasaba pero dentro de mí sentí un torbellino y mi estómago comenzó a hacerse chiquito

-digamos que fue algo que empieza con Re y termina con, no sé… i- Takao volvió a carcajearse haciendo que me crisparan los nervios

-¿qué tiene esto que ver con Rei?- pregunté dubitativo e intenté prepararme para todo tipo de bromas pesadas

-bueno, Rei es mi amigo- me dijo Takao en tono serio –y tú eres medio raro, así que te pido que te alejes de él- los tres lo volteamos a ver de forma rara, parecía que ninguno sabía de qué estaba hablando –naaaa, es broma- luego me abrazó –serás buen cuñado

-¡¿qué?!- le grite y lo solté -¿¡de qué diablos estás hablando!?- oír cómo Kai se burlaba fue lo peor por que supuse que entonces si era una broma terrible

-Yuriy- Kai me miró aparentando estar serio, la risa se le desbordaba del rostro, parecía estar bastante satisfecho por la aparente estupidez que había hecho la noche pasada –anoche te le declaraste a Rei- un largo y pesado silencio cayó sobre mi, miré a los tres un largo momento sin poder decir una sola palabra. Mirar sus rostros y no ver nada anormal, algo que me dijera que era una mala broma, yo no quería que fuera cierto. No quería que él pensara que era una broma de mal gusto que le hice por que estaba estúpidamente ebrio y no sabía con quien jugar. No quería que él pensara que me lo tomaba tan a la ligera. No quería que Rei pensara que yo me estaba burlando de él ¡no era cierto!

-no es cierto- susurré bajo, intentando convencerme –yo no hice eso- Kai me miró serio, parecía algo preocupado. Tomo a Takao del brazo y le pidió a Mathilda que nos dejaran solos a los dos. Cuando la niña se llevó a Takao, Kai se me acercó y colocó su mano en mi hombro

-¿estás bien?- yo no podía contestarle –vamos afuera- le seguí los pasos algo distante a él, quería pensar qué era lo que había sucedido, cómo era que algo así había pasado. Cuando llegamos al dojo él cerró la puerta y se me acercó de nuevo, parecía que iba a hablar y yo lo interrumpí

-¿cómo sé que no es una mala broma?

-¿tengo cara de divertido?- no supe qué contestar –entonces ¿es cierto que no recuerdas nada?- yo negué con la cabeza –hasta donde te quedaste y yo te contaré lo demás- intenté hacer memoria pero todo me parecía vago.

-Después de que Jhonny se me acercó con esa copa me fui a sentar con él, luego llegaron Garland y Michael. Estuvimos platicando un rato y yo continué tomando como ellos…- callé un momento intentando recordar algo más mientras Kai me miraba atento de brazos cruzados –recuerdo que hicieron un comentario que me molestó, creo que Garland, pero yo no dije nada

-pues debió molestarte demasiado. Después de que te vi con ellos te levantaste y fuiste con Mathilda. Parecías bastante alterado, ella intentó tranquilizarte pero no hiciste caso. Jhonny se te acercó y luego vino a mí pidiéndome ayuda. Los dos te sentamos intentando hacer que te calmaras y nos preguntaste por Rei- desvié mí vista a otra dirección. El momento me parecía demasiado incómodo –yo no sabía dónde estaba así que te levantaste a buscarlo, llegaste con Mao y ella te dijo donde encontrarlo, así que fuiste por él y…

-Rei estaba con Mystel- él me frunció el ceño confundido

-¿lo recuerdas?

-si, sólo eso… recuerdo que me molesté demasiado- Kai rió tenuemente

-supongo que no fue lo mejor que te ha pasado. Te le acercaste a Rei y le dijiste que tenías que hablar con él, notó tu estado y te llevó con él al jardín, pero antes le gritaste de cosas a Mystel quien no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, tuve que intervenir para callarte. Cuando estuviste sólo con Rei comenzaron a hablar… la verdad es que eras tú el que estabas hablando

-¿qué era lo que decía?

-no lo sé, pero él parecía muy sorprendido

-¿si no sabes lo que le dije como sabes que me le declare?

-Rei vino a mí pidiendo ayuda, él me lo dijo más tarde. Realmente te veías muy mal, así que Enrique te agarró como pudo y te dio a beber algo que te tranquilizó un poco- hice una mueca de desagrado al imaginar que ese italiano loco me había dado uno de su brebajes- luego Rei y yo te llevamos a tu cuarto donde Mathilda y él se hicieron cargo de ti por un rato, los dos volvieron a la fiesta, pero íbamos al cuarto para ver como seguías- el silencio rodeo el dojo, miré para todos lados y parecía que aun había rastros de la fiesta

-¿cómo pude haberme embriagado de esa forma? Yo acostumbro tomar

-lo se. Tal vez tuvo que ver con lo que dices que Garland comentó ¿lo recuerdas?

-recuerdo que era sobre el chino

-…y Mystel- voltee a verlo muy confundido –Yuriy, hay algo que debes saber- se me acercó muy serio –y se trata sobre ellos dos.... juntos. Después de que Rei conoció a Mystel comenzaron a tratarse poco a poco, realmente parecían llevarse bastante bien y tenían buen contacto entre ellos. Después de un largo tiempo Rei me confesó que parecía estar enamorándose de Mystel, pero temía confesarle lo que sentía. Yo lo animé a que se lo dijera y después de un tiempo y miles de debates internos decidió hacerlo. Pero parece que no salió como el chino lo esperaba: Mystel no sentía lo mismo que él- Kai calló un momento como rememorando todo lo que había sucedido mientras yo me ahogaba entre tantas confesiones -realmente fue algo por lo que Rei padeció mucho tiempo. Siempre estuvo para lo que Mystel necesitara, lo cuidaba como nadie, no había favor que Mystel le pidiera y él no cumpliera... lo quería demasiado

- ¿... lo quería?

-Con todas esas atenciones Mystel se sentía contrariado, a mí me lo dijo, le alagaba el hecho de que alguien como Rei sintiera algo tan fuerte como lo es el amor hacia él, pero también se sentía impotente por no poder corresponderle. Mystel es demasiado sensible, al igual que Rei, y aunque le había dicho al chino que no podía ofrecerle nada tampoco había terminado de tajo con sus esperanzas por miedo a lastimarlo. Cosa que de todas formas sucedió

-¿qué fue lo que le hizo?- Kai se encogió de hombros

-se armó de valor y le dijo que no deseaba que se hiciera alguna esperanza con él, porque algo entre ellos nunca habría de pasar. Rei quedó muy lastimado, había sentido que realmente sí tenía una oportunidad con él. Al ver su estado Mystel lo buscó para pedirle perdón y explicarle que ponerlo así nunca había sido su intención, pero son cosas que no se pueden evitar- divagó para sí Kai -ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso, y parece que Rei ya salió adelante, pero inevitablemente todo el mundo se enteró de lo que había sucedido... todos menos tú al parecer- cerré los ojos impotente, ya ni siquiera escuchaba la burla muy fuera de lugar que Kai me hacía, me sentía como idiota por no haberme enterado de eso, porque si lo hubiera hecho yo habría ayudado a Rei a salir adelante, yo le habría enseñado que hay más personas que lo aman a su alrededor, le habría recordado que yo estaba junto a él para apoyarlo y que lo haría en todo momento como él hizo con Mystel. Le habría enseñado que como él amó así lo amaba yo -como sea, Yuriy, de eso ya pasó mucho. Tal vez si hicieras el intento podrías llegar a algo con él

-¡espera! ¿tú me estás diciendo que debería hablar con él?

-bueno, ya es obligatorio que hables con él porque no puedes dejar las cosas así ¿y por qué no intentar avanzar un poco si de todas formas ya le dijiste cuanto lo quieres?- lo miré un poco confundido, era raro escuchar a Kai dando consejos de ese tipo -no me mires así ¿acaso tengo algo en la cara?- hice una mueca de desconcierto y luego suspiré para dar media vuelta y salir de allí -¿a dónde vas?- lo escuché preguntarme

-a buscarlo- continué mi camino por toda la casa sin encontrarlo en ningún lugar, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo así que regresé al cuarto esperando que estuviera ahí, pero la cama seguía sola, toqué a la puerta del baño rogando por que se encontrara dentro pero nadie me contestó. Me recosté molesto en la cama, Rei no estaba en la casa desde la mañana, ya eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde, ¿acaso no pensaba regresar...? ¿acaso huía de mí? seguro no quería hablar conmigo, seguro al igual que le había hecho Mystel, él no quería enfrentarme para no lastimarme y evadirme fue la mejor decisión que sintió que pudo tomar. Cerré los ojos y hundí mi rostro en la almohada, aspiré profundo sobre ella, olía a él. Entonces un terrible hueco me carcomió el estómago. Así no es Rei, no podía creer que estuviera huyendo de mí si ayer me cuidó mientras tenía ese mal estado, si realmente no le interesara me habría dejado tirado y se hubiera escondido de la vergüenza que seguro le hizo pasar un borracho sin remedio. En cambio me cuidó y se preocupó por mí... pero es que él es tan servicial con todo el mundo que ¿por qué no habría de serlo conmigo? Me cubrí aún más con la almohada y la apreté fuertemente con mis manos, estaba desesperado ¿qué debía hacer? ¿esperar a que él llegara y platicar como si no hubiera sucedido nada? ¿o salir corriendo tras de él y declarármele sin importar quién este ahí? ninguna solución me parecía la apropiada, y sinceramente todas me aterraban por que en todas terminaba mostrándomele cara a cara. Voltee a la ventana al divisar un pequeño tinte rojo en las nubes que ya despejaban el cielo, había dejado de llover desde hacía un rato, así que preferí encaminarme a la calle y pasear mientras se me ocurría qué debía hacer. Pero al recorrer la casa uno de los habitantes se me plantó enfrente con cara de poco amigos y bastante determinación. Lo miré muy curioso, era bastante raro encontrarle esa cara al inocente, lindo y tierno de Max

-Hola Max ¿has visto a Rei por aquí?- no me contestó, en cambio siguió mirándome como si yo fuera el culpable de algo terrible

-si te atreves a lastimar a Rei tendrás que vértelas conmigo- lo miré un largo rato demasiado confundido pero parecía que cualquier cosa que dijera a mi favor no tendría validez -él ya está muy lastimado y no permitiré que otro chico lindo venga a romperle el corazón que tanto le ha costado reparar

-te entiendo, Max. Sé que es tu amigo y que no lo quieres ver de nuevo sufrir y te entiendo porque yo soy quien...

-¡no!- me interrumpió molesto -no lo entiendes porque tú no lo viste, porque tú no estuviste ahí para ayudarlo a levantarse- luego me apuntó con su dedo amenazante -no sabes lo que él ha sufrido y si te atreves a lastimarlo la vas a pagar- yo me quedé callado, él me dejó sin argumentos, era obvio que se pusiera de esa forma, cualquier persona se preocupa por sus amigos... pero me gustaría que entendiera que yo sería incapaz de hacerle algún daño a Rei. Max me volvió a mirar amenazante y se marchó. Yo continué con mi huída de aquel lugar. Si Rei no estaba ahí no había un por qué para que yo lo estuviera.

jaja....

no tengo comentarios mas que una enorme excusaaaaaa... pero igual sé que no servirá de mucho así que lo dejo por la paz

este capítulo me pareció demasiado largo... e inclusive lo iba a ser más... así que decide cortarlo y me salieron dos capitulos!!!

espero sus comentarios y les mando un saludito a todos!!!

nos leeremos luego!!


	8. Chapter 8

Volviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (silencio total) X.x seeeeee... lo sospechaba desde hace mucho... acaso alguien continuará leyendo esto?? es como uno d los misterios dl tercer milenio seeeee... puras cosas raras...

bueno ya... este... la verdad no tengo excusa para todos aquelllos q tienen las agallas de leer esto... pero es que he estado tan ocupada y estresada q estuve a nada d aventarme a la oruga para q m arrollara x__x y ni siquiera tenia ganas de escribir... ademas quería hacer algo q valiera la pena... x q ha decir verdad el capitulo anterior no me gusto para nadaaaa y senti q debia compensarlos con este... q salio mejor... creo yo jeje...

bueno yaaaaaam divago demasiado lalala gracias sheena-yukiko-25 y Yan Zi Lang por sus comentarios... me alegra q les haya gustado y ojalá t haya ido bien en tu exposicion Yan Zi Lang!!!

ok ya -__- comencemos!!!

* * *

No había pasado mucho desde que llegó a ese puente para meditar, pero ese pequeño lapso lo había sentido una eternidad ¿a quién intentaba engañar? esa sensación hueca en su estómago, ese hiperactivo movimiento de su pie que no podía detener, ese deseo de perderse en el reflejo del rio que corría por debajo de él, toda la culpa la tenía ese sentimiento intenso que se movía alrededor de Rei. Volteó hacia el árbol que estaba casi a su lado como lo había hecho cada cinco minutos desde que llegó. Esa era su última esperanza, encontrarlo a la sombra del cerezo era el último recurso que sabía que tenía. Si no estaba allí no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraría y sólo lo dejaba con la triste teoría de que Rei estaba huyendo de él, de que no quería enfrentarlo. Cerró los ojos impotente, una parte de él se negaba a creer algo como eso, no le parecía que Rei fuera de esa clase de persona que se aleja al enterarse de esas cosas, él sabía que no era una cosa cualquiera, estaba hablando de un sentimiento muy fuerte y que no se podía tomar a la ligera, pero si Rei sabía lo que se sentía ser preso de esas penas ¿acaso no era más fácil entender a Yuriy?

¿Cuál era el siguiente paso? él se había cansado de buscarlo, y aunque ahora no fuera su prioridad, inevitablemente iba a verlo ¡dormían en el mismo cuarto! ¿Acaso Rei pretendía no llegar siquiera a dormir? ¿Tomaría sus cosas y se iría al dojo a compartir el frio con los grillos sólo para no estar con él? y de nuevo esa parte dentro de sí le decía que se dejara de estupideces y se pusiera a pensar que Rei no sería capaz de aborrecerlo por permitirle entrar a su vida.

Por eso justamente había pensado no decir nada, habría preferido mil veces quedarse callado y llevarse el estúpido secreto a la tumba que estar como idiota debajo de un árbol, en medio de un puente viendo pasar a los peces del rio mientras sentía como su corazón se hacía cada vez más pequeño. Por eso habría deseado no decir nada, porque lo que más miedo tenía era permitir que entraran a él para que se burlaran y lo dejaran lastimado y abandonado a su suerte de nuevo.

La tarde caía tan lento que mirar el reflejo rojo que el sol dejaba en el agua era lo único que parecía tranquilizarlo, pero él lo sabía: era hora de volver a la casa. Resopló cansado, sólo deseaba que ese día terminara, parecía ya no importarle el cómo, de todas formas ya se había hecho una idea de ese cómo y no le agradaba en absoluto. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y suspiró pesadamente.

-...Yuriy- escuchar su nombre no lo sobresaltó, fue el timbre de voz lo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera y la sangre se le bajara hasta el suelo. Tragó saliva torpemente y como pudo volteó a donde le llamaron. Allí estaba la persona que había deseado ver y a la vez no en todo el día, parado a una distancia prudente de él con una tímida sonrisa y el rostro lleno de inocencia -hola, Yuriy- le saludó acercándosele lentamente

-¿dónde te metiste en todo el día?- Rei lo miró con admiración y decepción y Yuriy se maldijo mentalmente -no fue lo que quise decir... mi tono golpeado y...- el ruso meneo la cabeza sin saber qué decir, sentía que dijera lo que dijera echaba a perder la situación

-acompañé a Garland por los víveres de la semana y cuando llegué a casa Mao me pidió que la ayudara con unos problemas de la cañería de la casa- Yuriy enarcó una ceja y Rei rió bastante suelto -sólo imagínanos a Takao, Miguel, Raúl, Mystel y a mi intentando sacar porquerías del caño- la pequeña sonrisa que el ruso había mantenido desapareció tan pronto escuchó el nombre del moreno

-...Mystel- susurró molesto apretando sus puños y Rei aparentó no haber escuchado ni visto nada

-cuando terminamos pregunté por ti y Max me dijo que te vio salir de la casa, supuse que estarías aquí

-necesitaba aire fresco- un pesado silencio los envolvió y Rei pensaba en algo lo más pronto posible o esa frustración lo ahogaría lentamente -...sobre lo de ayer- para su sorpresa fue Yuriy quien habló primero -tengo que confesar que no me acuerdo de mucho pero...

-no es nada- le interrumpió el chino que le desvió la mirada hacia el rio

-creo que... deseo dejar en claro que...

-Yuriy, basta. No tienes nada qué decir- el pelirrojo se incorporó y se le plantó en frente un poco aturdido por la reacción del otro

-claro que sí, creo que tengo que arreglar lo que pas...

-no- sentenció Rei decidido mirándolo a los ojos y Yuriy se perdió en ellos, nunca le había visto esa mirada al chino -sé que no quieres hacerlo pero tienes la necesidad, significa que lo haces por deber y no porque te nazca- durante densos segundos el murmullo del agua y el arrullo del viento se escucharon claramente

-claro que quiero hacerlo. Claro que es difícil hacerlo... pero- lo tomó de los hombros con gran inseguridad, la misma que no se permitía mostrarle a su acompañante -sí me nace hacerlo, porque no quiero que te quedes con la duda ni yo deseo quedarme con este peso- Rei le miró a los ojos deseoso por que el ruso continuara, si realmente deseaba aclarar las cosas significaba que le importaba y no había sido una mala broma como él lo había jurado toda la tarde –no recuerdo mucho, pero sí recuerdo el momento en el que te dije…- de repente un nudo enorme se le hizo en la garganta y no le permitía hablar -…cómo sea… el punto aquí es que no quiero que te quedes con la idea de que yo estaba jugando. Lo que te dije ayer…

-Bien- le interrumpió Rei –¿quieres aclarármelo? entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me dijiste lo que sentías estando ebrio?- Yuriy permaneció callado, la reacción de Rei le había desconcertado demasiado, esa sensación de que lo estaba retando con esas preguntas era inevitable, notar que en sus ojos irradiaba cierto recelo hacia él le hizo sentir una ligera opresión, se perdió en sus ojos por unos segundos intentando leer las sensaciones que el chino le permitía ver.

-¿has escuchado eso de que el alcohol te da valor?

-¿osea que sobrio no eres tan valiente?

-osea que sobrio soy un cobarde- Rei lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo –sabes que me gustan las cosas directas y eso fue lo que quisiste decir- el chino se volteó hacia el rio mordiéndose el labio inferior lleno de impotencia y furia contenida –sé lo que debes estar pensando. Pero Rei, yo no juego con esas cosas. Tal vez sí soy un cobarde, y sé que lo eché a perder todo ayer en la noche, pero quiero que sepas que lo que dije es todo cierto- las nubes parecían volver a retomar el cielo y la luna desaparecía entre su densidad y el rojizo color que a la vez se diluía lentamente. Los dos permanecieron callados por un rato que a Rei le pareció eterno, miraba al otro por el rabillo del ojo y le era inevitable suspirar sutilmente. Se preguntaba desde hace mucho qué era lo que el ruso pensaba cuando estaba cerca de él y ya sabía la respuesta, pero esa no era la forma en cómo había deseado saberla, aquella noche había sentido que todo se había echado a perder –yo ya aclaré las cosas- escuchó decirle al otro –pero aún tengo una duda… ¿piensas seguir compartiendo habitación conmigo?- Rei volteó a verlo confuso y se encogió de hombros

-¿por qué no?

-…después de lo que sabes, además… Rei, quiero serte sincero, no creo poder seguir compartiendo habitación contigo después de que ya sabes lo que siento… No sería lo mismo- lo último lo soltó al aire sin importarle si el chino lo escuchaba, pero sí lo hizo e inevitablemente volteó a verlo con una terrible sensación de duda que lo invadía. Sabía lo que debía decir, lo que no sabía era si ese momento era el indicado. Prudencia ante todo, siempre le habían enseñado eso desde pequeño y con esa lección creció. La pregunta era si ese momento era por fin prudente para confesar un secreto tan duro otra vez –Tal vez querrías compartirla con alguien como Mystel- Rei abrió los ojos enormemente cuando lo escuchó y Yuriy volteó a verlo con la mejor sonrisa que ese terrible momento de desesperación sofocada le permitía –con gusto le diría a Garland que me cambie la habitación si tú lo deseas- el chino permaneció estático mirándolo insistente, ese deje de sorpresa le sacó una tenue sonrisa a Yuriy, realmente lo había sorprendido

-¿quién te dijo…?

-Kai- el silencio volvió

-¿cuándo te enteraste?

-hoy en la mañana- Rei se volteó hacia el rio viendo pasar a los peces por debajo de ellos, en ese momento hasta el susurro del rio lo estresaba demasiado

-pensaba decírtelo… pero aún no sabía ni en qué momento ni como

-no tenías por qué decírmelo… hagas lo que hagas no me compete si tú no lo deseas

-lo sé- contestó el chino –pero yo deseaba decírtelo. Tú me das demasiada confianza y sabia que en algún momento te enterarías porque todos lo saben, así que qué mejor que te enteraras de mi parte…- como rememorando lo que le había pasado cerró los ojos un momento, intentando borrar esos malos recuerdos, pero al abrirlos el ruso notó un vacío en ellos- pero debes entender que para mí no fue fácil… porque yo le abrí mi corazón y él no lo aceptó. Me lastimó mucho- a Yuriy lo embargó una pena terrible, escucharlo hablar de esa forma tan dolorosa era lo que menos deseaba. Algo dentro de sí le decía que debía hacer algo por él y abrazarlo fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. No lo hizo, el miedo le gano a tal punto que pensar que el otro rechazaría su agarre por saber lo que él sentía… mejor no arriesgarse, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo del dolor al ver a la persona que más amaba sufrir frente a él

-…así que… ¿ese fue uno de tus días más felices?- Rei sonrió de lado, siempre mirando hacia el horizonte le asintió con ese ligero deje de nostalgia que desde hacía un momento le había visto

-aún lo recuerdas. Eso me alegra

-¿cómo olvidarlo?- contestó Yuriy –si ese día me abriste tu corazón…– Rei cerró los ojos un momento, recordar a los dos sentados en la cama contándose sus vidas era bastante grato, y saber que días como esos habían tenido muchos… no quería que aquello terminara -…y yo comencé a entregarte el mío- un escalofrío lo recorrió por todo su cuerpo, esa frase lo había hecho sentir bien, deseado, querido. Volteó a ver la penetrante mirada del ruso y quedó estático, sus ojos reflejaban una ligera esperanza, esa pequeña esperanza que queda por más que se desea poner los pies en la tierra y estar listo para cualquier situación, esa pequeña esperanza que continuaba ahí lo quisiera o no y que por mas que lo deseara nunca se iba a marchar

"–te entiendo… demasiado bien. Entiendo que lo quieras demasiado, que lo ames por encima de todos, que aunque haya más personas a tu alrededor no puedas verlas- Rei lo miró con cierto aire de nostalgia y curiosidad, en cambio, la voz de Yuriy sonaba quebrada y desolada, hablar de esa forma le lastimaba profundamente, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad y se había prometido que le dejaría las cosas en claro al chino. Rei le miraba insistente, buscando su mirada a la que Yuriy rehuía constantemente mirando al horizonte y con los sentidos atentos a todo movimiento que su acompañante hiciera

"–por que no te importan las demás personas, sólo te importa él. Por que teniendo más posibilidades… por que pudiendo escoger a quien a ti se te antojase… tú lo quieres a él. Yo te comprendo…- el silencio los inundó de nuevo, esta vez cargado de un desgarrador grito que resonó en silencio en el pecho de Rei –por que yo siento lo mismo por ti- el pelirrojo se enderezó y volteó a verlo de frente. Sus ojos chocaron y se ahogaron en los del otro, Yuriy se le acercó lentamente y Rei no se movió, estaba demasiado ahogado en su mirada, imaginándose en una u otra situación con el pelirrojo y tratando de recordar algún momento en que hubiese podido ver los ojos azules del otro tal y como ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad. Yuriy oprimió sus labios y tragó saliva lentamente, notó la mirada perdida del chino y se preguntó mentalmente qué era lo que en ese momento estaría pensando. Una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios y resignado tomó aire nuevamente, desde la mañana se había decidido a aclarar el asunto.

Ahora era su oportunidad.

"–Rei- el mencionado despertó de su estupor y calló, de repente todo a su alrededor era silencio, ni los pájaros ni el aire se escucharon, ni el rio, ni su desesperación contenida que juraba desgarrarlo por dentro si no lo soltaba en ese momento

"–Te amo…- soltó al aire. Y el mundo se detuvo. Rei abrió los ojos sorprendido, él lo sabía, Yuriy se lo había dicho la noche anterior, pero dentro de él algo le decía que eso había sido solo un sueño o en el peor de los casos una broma pesada, una broma causada por el alcohol y por el aburrimiento del ruso. Ahora comprobaba que realmente era cierto y todos esos miedos por sentirse la burla de una persona tan importante para él se habían esfumado de repente. Yuriy se lo había dicho, sobrio (muy importante que así fuera), serio, mirándolo a los ojos, con el cuerpo tenso como si de algo de vida o muerte se tratase, como cuando realmente sientes algo fuerte por alguien… y se vio, se vio el día en que él también tomó todo el valor posible y se le acercó a Mystel y le gritó a él y a todo el mundo lo que su corazón sentía, para después verse herido al darse cuenta de que no era correspondido.

Eso lo había lastimado, demasiado, lo había hecho sentir vacío y desolado, por que confiarle algo tan grande a otra persona implicaba dejarlo entrar a su vida. Pero Rei no tenía miedo a eso, tenía miedo a que Mystel no quisiera entrar cuando él lo había invitado. Y así fue. Ahora que se le presentaba esta situación, con Yuriy tomando el papel que él había interpretado tiempo atrás ¿qué era lo que tenía que temer? ¿volver a salir lastimado? ¿¡cómo!? Si más bien parecía que era el ruso el que no estaba saliendo ileso por esa plática.

Yuriy sintió el rechazo tácito del otro, al ver que no se movía por nada, como si fuera un miedo intenso a que él hiciera algo indebido si se atrevía tan sólo a moverse. Resignado bajó los hombros y cerró los ojos. El mudo rechazo de Rei era lo único que necesitaba para decidirse de una vez por todas a olvidarlo y dejar todo aquello por la paz. Ya lo había pensado demasiado y le dolía saber que de dos soluciones, el rechazo y su absoluta resignación eran las que inevitablemente habían sucedido y él no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, alejándose de Rei, y se recargó de nuevo en la barandilla del puente mirando hacia el río. Luego de unos segundos Rei le copió su posición y permanecieron en silencio, intentando entender todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo. Simplemente ya nada sería igual, ya no compartirían noches de charlas, ni puestas de sol, planes extraños contra Kai o sencillos regalos que en ocasiones se otorgaban. Ya nada de eso iba a suceder… Rei cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio ¿…y ahora qué?

-lo siento

-¿…qué cosa?- tardó un largo rato para responder

-nunca fue mi intención incomodarte- ¿por qué no podía hablar? ¿por qué no podía darle una sonrisa, tocarle el hombro y decirle "no seas ridículo, tú también me gustas"?

-…no te preocupes- Yuriy suspiró, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó con toda la intención de irse. Sentir aquella indiferencia pesaba más y más con el paso del tiempo

-¿… ya te vas?- el ruso no respondió -¿adonde?

"lejos de ti, donde no te pueda pensar" -no lo sé… a la casa, supongo

-¿…por qué?

"porque ya no quiero sentir dolor" –estoy cansado… tengo sueño- luego continuó con su camino y Rei se asustó, verlo irse le peso demasiado. Lo vería en la casa ¡compartían el cuarto! Pero más bien sentía que realmente se iría, no sólo por ahora, sino siempre, tal vez no físicamente, pero ¿y su actitud? ¿y su forma de ser con él? Eso seguro que sí se iría y definitivamente, en ese pequeño instante en el que lo sintió lejos, había descubierto que eso no era lo que quería

-¡espera!- Yuriy abrió los ojos y volteó hacia el otro al escuchar su llamada enérgica –no tienes porqué irte- el ruso arqueó una ceja y se sintió un poco incómodo, Rei se le había acercado demasiado y movía los dedos con bastantes ansias

-¿…estas bien?

-no-

-¿…no?

-bueno… no sé cómo decir esto que voy a decir… en realidad quiero decirlo pero hay una parte de mí mismo que grita que no lo diga, así que no sé qué hacer- hubo un largo silencio

-Rei ¿de qué hablas? ¿por qué no quieres decir lo que se supone que vas a decir?- el chino bajó los ojos y suspiró ligeramente

-por que no sé que vaya a pasar… y eso me da miedo- los dos permanecieron callados, buscando la forma de quitar esa sensación de incomodidad que los ahogaba

-sólo dilo… no creo que pueda ser tan malo

-cuando hablé con Mystel- Yuriy enchuecó la boca, se esperaba todo menos eso –todo me decía que iba a salir bien, que realmente tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz con él… él no tiene la culpa de no haber podido corresponderme, pero aún así no pude evitar sentirme como un idiota… lo único que esperas es ser feliz con la persona que amas, que él te dé la maldita oportunidad de hacerlo feliz… quería tenerlo conmigo para toda la vida, que supiera que yo nunca le iba a fallar, que iba poder tenerme a su lado cada vez que algo pasara, bueno o malo- el pelirrojo contuvo el aliento ¿cómo podía ser Rei tan ingrato? Ese era el peor de los descaros, haberlo detenido sólo para decirle que había sido capaz de sentir hacia alguien lo que no podía sentir hacia su persona… ¿qué otra cosa podría salirle mal ese día? -…tal vez ha sido el peor de los dolores, parece que tarda más en curarse que cualquier dolor físico… duele mucho

-…si- Rei levantó la mirada y vio esos ojos atravesando los suyos con un terrible deje de tristeza

-creo que sabes como se siente- Yuriy no dijo nada, eso ya le parecía demasiado –por eso es difícil intentar hacer exactamente lo mismo otra vez- el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja… ¿y ahora de qué hablaba? Abrió la boca para hacer la pregunta cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba… y permaneció estático, ajeno a todo al ver como los ojos dorados se le acercaban más y más, luego se cerraron y él hizo lo mismo al sentir el golpe del aliento ajeno chocar contra sus labios, permaneció así durante un instante que le pareció maravilloso, sintió el suspiro de Rei y entonces lo notó ¡eso era real! No se trataba de un sueño, ni de una fantasía ¡realmente Rei lo estaba besando! Sintió los brazos de Rei rodearle el cuello y sin dudarlo le tomó la cintura de forma casi posesiva. Rei sonrió, ni siquiera podía recordar las veces en las que había soñado con algo así. Cuando el beso terminó Yuriy realmente se negaba a soltarlo y el chino rio apenado

-¿por qué haces esto?- Rei frunció el seño

-¿cómo que por qué?- Yuriy lo miró igual de interesado y sin querer evitarlo formó una sonrisa desafiante de lado, entonces el chino entendió –claro que sabes por qué… ¿me quieres hacer decirlo?

-pensé que el inexpresivo era yo

-¿cómo me llamaste?

-te amo- al instante Rei cambió el ceño fruncido por una enorme sonrisa, eso le estaba empezando a gustar, oír a Yuriy hablándole así era algo de lo que podía estar orgulloso

-yo también te amo- y en medio de la oscuridad que se hacía presente y del incesante viento que los rodeaba, ambos se demostraron, sin más palabras, el sentimiento que los unía.

Debían volver a casa, pero en ese momento no importaba más que la alegría de estar juntos los dos, sin presiones, ni gente por ahí, sin frases sarcásticas, comentarios incoherentes o miradas imprudentes. Nada importaba entonces más que el amor que se profesaban. Porque si no era eso ¿cómo podían entonces explicar la felicidad que mantenían los dos, felicidad que les parecía que nunca iba a cesar?

Si ese era realmente amor, debía durar para siempre.

¿…no?

* * *

Muajaja q creian??? q todo iba a estar suoer feliz..???

PUES NOOOOO... de una vez les digo q van a pasar por algunas cosillas y Yuriy se va a arrancar el cabello d histeria... próximo capítulo será la carga d "los cuñaditos" muajaja

bueno ya... divago d nuevo... cuidenseeeee... mucho mucho


	9. Chapter 9

Hola hola!

Lamento regresar tan tarde, ustedes saban, eso de no tener tiempo es frustrante, pero por fin he vuelto!

De veras, una disculpa, espero me perdonen y que les siga gustando la historia, espero que la disfruten mucho y muchas gracias por esperarme tanto

Yumoon, vangelromina y Chionne illuminati, gracias por el tiempo que usaron para dedicarme un review, deveras se los pareció mucho y espero sinceramente que esto les guste!

* * *

Era un día normal en el dojo Kinomiya. Las personas iban y venían por toda la casa dándole tanta vida al lugar que incluso llegaría a ofuscar. Toda la casa estaba en movimiento por que se les había ocurrido hacer un "festín", como le habían decidido llamar Gian Carlo y Oliver, en el jardín del dojo.

Max, que había estado vagando por toda la casa, tocó al cuarto de Rei, quien no había salido en toda la mañana, al rubio eso le parecía poco usual y quería saber cuál era la razón. Pero al entrar no le agradó demasiado.

Rei cerró la puerta detrás de él con demasiada complicidad. Y Max se mostró pesimista a lo que veía

-¿qué es eso?- preguntó señalando la cama

-el regalo para Yuriy

-¿…regalo?

-hoy cumplimos un mes- Max levantó la ceja levemente

-¿bromeas? ¿le compraste un regalo por que cumplieron un mes?- Rei alzó los hombros

-sabes que soy muy detallista. Además Kai dice que para Yuriy estar con alguien un mes es como una odisea- Max se sentó frente a la caja y la observó como un extraño espécimen

-¿qué es exactamente?

-es sorpresa

-me ofendes ¿crees que iré a contarle?

-¡por supuesto que no!

-¡entonces dime!

* * *

Takao llegó alegremente a la barra de su cocina y se sirvió leche en un vaso. Se sentó a esperar que Garland le sirviera el desayuno y comenzó a platicar con Enrique. Todos los jugadores ya tenían viviendo alrededor de tres meses en su casa, y algunos ya lo resentían, como Kai, por ejemplo, que sólo veía la hora de buscar un lugar para poder estar a solas o irse de una vez de esa casa de locos, pero sabía que no podía y toda la culpa era de Yuriy. Si ese desgraciado no estuviera enredado con su amigo, el mismo pelirrojo lo habría arrastrado desde hace semanas al aeropuerto, pero ahora se veía tan feliz con Rei que incluso le enfermaba. Y no podía irse solo a Rusia o Brian le pediría cuentas.

Kai frunció el seño ¿Brian sabría ya lo que pasaba entre sus dos amigos? Algo le decía que no era así. Brian nunca se lo había mencionado cuando hablaban por teléfono. Pocas veces estaba cuando Yuriy hablaba con él, pero si le hubiese dicho seguro Kai se habría enterado ya. Además, Brian es tan impulsivo que si lo supiera ya estaría en Japón, estorbando a la pareja. Kai sonrió con malicia. Yuriy se estaba evitando la escena segura de su amigo, porque seguro Brian iba a pegar el grito en el cielo cuando se enterara de esa extraña relación.

Suspiró resignado, sentándose en la barra a lado de Takao, donde Enrique había ocupado el lugar. Pues de todas formas, allá ellos. Kai estaba seguro que tendría que decírselo y también estaba seguro del por qué aún no lo hacía.

A Brian no le agradaba mucho Rei. Como la mayoría de los rusos que habían estado en la abadía, Brian era orgulloso y mal perdedor. Y aún recordaba aquella ocasión, donde un niñato le había ganado en la final de beyblade, siendo Brian el local. Kai había insistido en que lo superara, pero parecía que nunca lo haría y ahora que supiera que su amigo el malote salía con su "eterno rival"… Kai rio solo y Takao lo miró extraño, probablemente Rei ni siquiera recordaba esa pelea. Todo eso iba a ser muy interesante.

* * *

Después de desayunar, Takao se preparó un plato con cereal y a lado de él se sentó Yuriy. El ruso parecía adormilado y con cara de pocos amigos, esperó a que le sirvieran y comenzó a comer silencioso. Takao alzó los hombros, lo mismo daba si hablaba o no, de todas formas él estaba comiendo tan cómodo que ni siquiera le interesaba molestarlo. Pero cuando llegó Max las cosas cambiaron. El rubio se sentó al otro lado de Yuriy silencioso, pero con una sonrisa traviesa. Los demás ni siquiera lo notaron, hasta que el rubio habló.

-¿cuál es tu plan para hoy, Yuriy?- el pelirrojo lo miró con la ceja alzada, le prec+ia extraño que el rubio se le acercara, usualmente Max no le hablaba

-¿a qué te refieres? ¿Debería tener algo planeado?- Max hizo una falsa expresión de impresión

-¿cómo que a qué me refiero? ¿no recuerdas algo que tiene que ver con Rei?- Takao volteó con la cuchara en la boca para prestar más atención a la plática, mientras que Yuriy intentaba descifrar la trampa que seguro Max le tenía preparada. Meditó un momento tratando de recordar algo pero no lo lograba, suspiro tenue y lo miró resignado

-¿de qué se trata Max?

-hoy cumples un mes con Rei- Kai se inclinó hacia los demás con una ligera expresión de sorpresa

-¿no te acordaste?

-…si, pero…

-no te acordaste

-¡tú tampoco lo habrías recordado!

-vaya-exclamó Takao –a Rei no le agradará eso

-sobre todo porque…- Kai, Yuriy y Takao voltearon a ver a Max que falsamente se mordía el labio, como si dudara en decirlo

-¿que?

-pues… Rei te compró un regalo- Kai frunció el seño, Takao alzó una ceja y Yuriy se palmeó la frente

-¿bromeas?

-no, y es muy bonito

-¿ya lo viste?

-Bueno, él me dijo lo que era. No deja que nadie lo toque- Yuriy tragó saliva despacio, todo lo que Max decía solo ayudaba a hacerlo sentir culpable ¿cómo se le había olvidado esa fecha?

Yuriy frunció el seño, era un poco apresurado, al menos así lo sentía, pero para Rei tal vez si significaba mucho ¿qué celebraban exactamente? ¿Qué Yuriy había roto la marca de duración en sus relaciones? Se talló el rostro y mordió su uña, era hora de hacer un plan desesperado para salir de eso, tenía que comprar algo para Rei y tenía que hacerlo ya

-dime Max ¿el regalo que Rei me va a dar es muy grande?

-¿ya tienes pensado algo?- preguntó Kai

-si, eso creo

-no es cierto, aún no

-¿quieres callarte? ¿puedes decirme, Max?-

-pues si, es enorme- Yuriy se palmeó la frente frustrado. Esa no había sido una buena respuesta y lo peor era que ahora debía escapar de Rei y comprarle un regalo que valiera la pena

-Takao, quédate con Rei.

-¿a dónde vas?

-no lo sé. A algún lugar donde vendan cosas para regalar

-¿qué me darás si me quedo con Rei?- Yuriy entrecerró los ojos –tendrás que comprar mi silencio

-maldito corrupto- el pelirrojo, bastante indignado, se hurgó los bolsillos del pantalón y sacó un desolado billete, al que miró con cierta tristeza –tengo 100 yens

-hecho- y vio como el billete quedaba escondido en el pantalón del japonés. Dio un largo suspiro y volteó hacia Kai, arrastrándolo del lugar y acompañado siempre de sus gritos.

Verlo marcharse con tanta desesperación le otorgaba a Max un gran placer, las cosas estaban saliendo bastante bien. Tal vez el ruso conseguiría comprar el dichoso regalo, pero al menos se pasaría una aventura inolvidable y desesperante. Takao volteó hacia el rubio cuando este rió quedo y, sin darle tiempo de hablar al primero, Max se alejó terroríficamente sonriente. Pero como a todas las cosas bizarras que habían pasado en el día, el japonés decidió no prestar atención y concentrarse en su plato de cereal. Sin notar que Rei salía del dojo justo a sus espaldas, preguntando por Yuriy.

* * *

Recorrió con la vista la plazuela atestada de gente, mientras se tapaba con la mano el sol que irradiaba fuerte y suspiró

-¿y ahora?- Kai alzó los hombros

-no lo sé. Es tu idea.

-no, fue tuya. Y tienes que ayudarme

-es tu novio

-es tu amigo- Kai enchuecó la boca, mirando la masa de gente –y prometiste ayudarme

-no, me chantajeaste con esa extraña foto que sigo sin saber como conseguiste- Yuriy sonrió malicioso, mientras Kai al verlo rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la tienda más cercana

-información es poder- entraron a una curiosa tienda en la que el pelirrojo se sintió abrumado al instante. Miles de cosas, curiosidades y extraños regalos le rodeaban por todos lados. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde voltear primero

-¿y bien?- Yuriy volteó dubitativo

-¿no podemos ir a otro lugar?

-ni siquiera tienes idea de qué comprar ¿verdad?- Yuriy hizo un ligero mohín y bajó los hombros, resignado. Debía ocurrírsele algo pronto o estallaría de la desesperación

-dame alguna idea

-le gustan los deportes- Yuriy alzó la ceja –vayamos a una tienda de deportes

-¿…por qué no se me había ocurrido?

-por que eres un idiota

* * *

Rei frunció el seño cuando miró el jardín del dojo, Yuriy no estaba allí. Como no estaba tampoco en la sala, ni el comedor, ni en su cuarto, ni en el dojo. ¿Dónde estaba entonces? Enrique iba saliendo de la casa cuando el chino le llamó, entonces Mystel los alcanzó

-lo siento, Rei- respondió Enrique –no lo he visto en todo el día

-yo sí- agregó Mystel –lo vi platicando con Max- Rei frunció el seño ¿Max y Yuriy platicando juntos? ¿cómo explicarles que eso era casi imposible? Desde hacia un tiempo había notado que Max no soportaba a Yuriy, y Yuriy no era de esos que rogaban, así que poco le importaba lo que el rubio pensara sobre él. En pocas palabras, no se hablaban. Por eso le había parecido extraño el comentario, pero Mystel se veía tan seguro que no pudo preguntar más.

-y hablando de rusos, ¿has visto a Kai, Rei?- el chino frunció el seño

-no- Enrique alzó los hombros y la mano a modo de despedida y Mystel hizo lo mismo

-bueno, si lo ves ¿podrías decirle que lo estoy buscando?- Rei asintió vagamente, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que el italiano seguía diciéndole. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿dónde estaba Kai? miró macharse a sus dos amigos y les despidió con la mano. Tenía que encontrar a Yuriy, o en su defecto, a Kai.

* * *

Entraron a una tienda de deportes, la más grande que habían visto en toda la ciudad y Yuriy no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio. Seguro que ahí encontraría algo bueno para Rei, pero después de media hora, seguían parados en el mismo lugar desde que habían entrado

-¿qué tal si le compro flores?

-¿… a Rei?- Yuriy torció la boca

-¿Por qué no?

-¿se verá normal que un hombre le regale flores a otro?- el pelirrojo volteó hacia la ventana y vio que el cielo se nublaba

-sabes que no me importa lo que digan los demás

-pero ¿y a Rei?- y Yuriy ya no contestó -¿qué es lo que estamos esperando?- preguntó Kai al borde de la histeria

-es que… no sé qué comprarle

-puedes comprarle un lanzador

-Max le dio uno hace poco- Kai arqueó la ceja al ver la mirada que Yuriy recalcaba con reproche cada vez que hablaba de su amigo rubio

-entonces cómprale algunas piezas de beyblade

-pero Kenny se lo rearmo hace poco

-bueno, le gustan otros deportes, cómprale un balón de básquet

-no sé, no me convence

-…¿entonces qué mierda te convence?- Yuriy volteó a verlo ofendido ante la cara de fastidio que Kai portaba

-no me vuelvas a hablar de esa forma

-¿y entonces como quieres que te trate? Llevamos media hora parados exactamente en el mismo lugar y no has decidido nada porque nada te gusta –algo lejos de ellos, una joven, trabajadora del lugar, se tallaba los ojos al tiempo de que soltaba un sonoro bostezo, la tienda estaba casi vacía y prácticamente no había tenido nada de trabajo, así que no fue difícil notar a dos jóvenes que se estaban gritando en medio de la tienda en un idioma extraño.

-¿qué traen esos dos?- preguntó uno de sus compañeros recargándose en la barra, junto a ella –llevan ahí parados como una hora- la muchacha los miró más atentamente ¿una hora? ¿cómo es que no los había notado? Los miraba tan atentamente que no pudo evitar una sonrisilla sinvergüenza, los dos eran muy bien parecidos –iré a ver que quieren

-no- intervino ella –mejor iré yo

-¿a si? ¿Y eso?- el compañero se le acercó y le sonrió cómplice –no pierdes el tiempo

-bueno, es que… por alguna extraña razón, creo que los conozco

-oigan ustedes, deberían ponerse a trabajar- pero cuando el recién llegado notó que sus compañeros lo ignoraban, volteó hacia los responsables de tanta curiosidad -¡vaya! Son Kai y Yuriy- sus compañeros voltearon a verlo admirados

-¿los conoces?

-¿ustedes no?- el otro muchacho alzó los hombros

-a mi me parecen familiares- el chico sonrió con burla y levantó un dedo, señalando algo que estaba sobre sus cabezas, los dos curiosos voltearon al mismo tiempo y rieron apenados, un poster de algunos beyluchadores estrellas estaban colgados bajo el área de los beyblade y justo allí, colgaban las imágenes de Kai y Yuriy -¡ya lo recuerdo! Son jugadores de beyblade

-o si, de los mejores

-bien, ahora que ya se quienes son iré a decirles que no pueden gritar en medio de la tienda- y los dos compañeros la vieron alejarse con demasiado entusiasmo

-seguro que algo tiene planeado

-pobres de ellos…

Al otro lado de la tienda, Kai y Yuriy se encontraban tan concentrados lanzándose injurias, cada vez más subidas de tono, que no notaron como una muchacha se les acercaba y escuchaba atentamente a lo que decían, hasta que Yuriy volteo a ver a la muchacha con cara de desesperación y curiosidad ¿acaso no veía que estaban ocupados?

-niña, ¿qué se te perdió?- sólo entonces Kai se calló y notó la presencia de la extraña

-¿puedo ayudarles en algo?- les sonrió la joven –parece que necesitan ayuda

-podrías ayudarme a callar a este estúpido- Kai le fulminó molesto, mientras la joven veía entusiasta un nuevo duelo de miradas

-¿y si mejor les muestro la tienda?- entonces los dos se voltearon a ver y una especie de sonrisa se les dibujó ¿por qué no se les había ocurrido pedir la ayuda de algún trabajador?

Y fue así que, después de un largo rato de caminata por la tienda, unas tantas discusiones y fuertes debates internos sobre qué elegir, Yuriy llegó a una decisión, para regocijo de su compañero y de la muchacha.

-este- señaló tomando el objeto en sus manos y contemplándolo gratificante –¡este será perfecto!- y como un niño pequeño se acercó a la caja y entregó el objeto a la joven para que lo cobrara, pero al momento de pagar, las cosas se vinieron abajo, la sonrisa de Yuriy desapareció dando paso a una desesperante manía por pasarse las manos por todo el cuerpo, un espectáculo grato para la trabajadora

-¿y ahora que?

-Kai, ¿podrías prestarme dinero?- Kai permaneció con los brazos cruzados, viendo al pelirrojo con una mirada furtiva y sin tener intenciones de moverse -¡¿qué?

-bromeas ¿cierto?

-te lo pago en cuanto lleguemos

-no puedo

-¡vamos, maldito tacaño! ¿Que tanto es esto para ti?

-¿no lo comprendes, idiota? ¡no traigo dinero!- Yuriy lo miró unos segundos, intentando comprender por qué Kai era tan egoísta, mentiroso, tacaño, odioso y otras tantas cualidades que lo caracterizaban tan bien

-no bromees- y Kai no se movió -¿…Cómo que no traes dinero? ¡tú siempre traes dinero!

-me arrastraste del dojo, dejé mi cartera en la recámara

-¡no es posible!

-si me hubieras dejado respirar, pero tenías tanta prisa que…

-¿entonces por qué viniste?

-¡…tú me lo pediste!

-¿y creíste que lo hice por amor? Esperaba que me prestaras dinero

-¿osea que desde el principio sabías que no tenías?

-estúpido, le di mi último billete a Takao, ¡por supuesto que lo sabía!

-¡eres un…!

-¡chicos!- los dos rusos voltearon hacia la joven que los veía sumisa ante tanta conmoción, de alguna manera se le hacía chistoso verlos así, nunca había conocido a personas que pelearan tan seguido y por cualquier tontería –yo puedo proponerles algo- Kai volteo hacia Yuriy, quien le respondió la mirada, algo no le terminaba de convencer, pero ya qué más podía hacer, no pensaba regresar al dojo y enfrentar a Rei sin nada en las manos, así que, ignorando los bizcos que Kai le hacia para que no aceptara, Yuriy acepto… sin saber exactamente qué había aceptado. Cuando ella se les acercó y les dijo al oído lo que iban a hacer, ambos quedaron parados

-¡…de ninguna manera!

* * *

Sólo diré que iba a ser un solo capítulo, pero me quedó realmente largo, así que preferí cortarlo, espero sus comentarios y gracias por seguir leyendo esto ja!

Hasta la siguiente!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

Hey! Miren! Traigo otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que aún haya alguien que lo esté esperando jaja.

Perdón por la tardanza de verdad, pero ahora que tengo tiempo lo subo o no se cuanto más me podre tardar, así que espero que les guste, chicos

* * *

Cuando Kai había respondido de forma tajante a la proposición de la joven, Yuriy apenas lo estaba procesando, parpadeó seguido y puso atención a las injurias que Kai lanzaba mientras giraba para marcharse. El pelirrojo le detuvo del brazo y de un giro lo volteó de nuevo frente a la chica, ambos lo miraron desconcertados y frente a las miradas, Yuriy tragó saliva vacilante

-entonces… ¿quieres que los dos…?

-bromeas, ¿verdad?- Yuriy volteó la mirada a Kai que permanecía incrédulo y alzó los hombros –no puede ser en serio

-necesito este regalo, Kai

-entonces hazlo tú- el pelirrojo colocó su mano en su cintura con gesto indignado

-¿serías capaz de dejarme solo?

-¡por supuesto! Tú te metiste en este problema solo

-es tu amigo

-¿y que? Lo único que has hecho en todo el día ha sido chantajearme y ya me aburrí, no pienso bailarle semidesnudo a esta loca solo por que eres un descuidado mandilón que olvida las fechas de sus aniversarios

-¿a quién le llamas mandilón?- y así comenzaba un nuevo pleito entre los dos rusos que, por supuesto, la trabajadora no entendía, por que las injurias las lanzaban en ruso

-no tienes que llamarle de esa forma, sólo piensa que es un privado. Se oye menos feo e indignante- Kai cruzó lo brazos y entrecerró los ojos, igual de indignado

-¿serías capaz de hacerlo sólo para llevarle un regalo a Rei para que no se moleste contigo?- Yuriy hizo un extraño mohín –¡pero si Rei es incapaz de enojarse!

-realmente no sabes lo que dices. Nunca Kai, créeme que nunca lo has visto enojado- Kai abrió los ojos incrédulo pero lleno de curiosidad. Tenía razón, ¿cómo sería Rei enojado?

* * *

Takao miraba la tele muy aburrido, extrañamente ese día había sido aburrido desde el inicio, su expectativa por la comida que los europeos iban a hacer había sido muy alta, no había visto un solo platillo en todo el día mas que la comida de Hilary, así que había preferido no comer.

Luego de un tiempo Max se sentó junto a él con la misma cara de aburrimiento, él también estaba cansado de esperar que los rusos se aparecieron con algo extraño, pero no lo habían hecho en todo el día, así que no teniendo muchas alternativas se quedó ahí, viendo como Takao le cambiaba a los canales sin decidirse por uno

-estoy aburrido- dijo Max

-y yo tengo hambre ¿Dónde están Oliver y Enrique?

-Enrique afuera, comprando y Oliver en la cocina con Rei

-¿qué hace en la cocina con Rei?

-…cocinando ¿qué pasó con Yuriy y Kai?

-no lo sé, no han llegado

-¿Quién?- Takao volteó a su espalda y vio que era su amigo chino, por eso se adelantó a responder antes que Max lo hiciera

-Enrique… aún no llega de sus compras

-¿sabes a quién tampoco he visto? ¿Dónde están Yuriy y Kai?- Takao abrió la boca sin saber qué responder, y Max miró a Takao para voltear a la tele como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta

-no lo sé ¿cómo que no los has visto? Deben estar jugando por ahí- agregó Takao riendo nervioso mientras Rei fruncía el ceño

-¿jugando por ahí?

-¡Rei tengo hambre!- agregó gritando -¿dónde está la comida? Me muero de hambre y Max también

-si, hablando de eso tengo que ir por unas cosas a la tienda

-qué bien, yo te acompaño si quieres

-no, no es necesario sólo voy por algo de dinero y luego a la tienda

-no hay problema por el dinero, toma- y le entregó el billete que Yuriy le había dado antes

-¿de dónde sacaste 100 yens?- Max miró a Rei y luego a Takao que hizo lo mismo, el rubio y el japonés se habrían indiscretamente los ojos, pidiéndose con la mirada que el otro hablara, mientras Rei miraba ese comportamiento tan extraño con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido

-…Takao

-Se los dio…

-¡mi abuelo, Rei! ¿quién más?

-tu abuelo no está aquí, esta con Hitoshi ¿te acuerdas? ¿cómo pudo dártelos él?

-aaaaaa, hay bancos, Rei. Que antimoderno eres… la globalización y eso… ¿qué te parece si te acompaño a la tienda eh? Será divertido- Takao saltó del sillón y corrió hacia el jardín demasiado animoso para Rei

-¿qué le pasa?- le preguntó a Max, a lo que este solo alzó los hombros y disimuló su sonrisa

-Está loco

* * *

-si ayuda en algo, Kai, no sólo bailarías tú, también lo haría Yuriy, e irán mi amigas también, así que no sólo me bailarían a mi- los dos rusos la voltearon a ver con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido, con un espanto en el rostro que daba risa a cualquiera, para Kai mas que gracioso era inaudito e indignante, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida -¡de acuerdo, de acuerdo! Pensemos en otra cosa- la trabajadora se metió en el camino de Kai y le abrazó por el hombro -¿qué les parece si en vez de eso, hacen una labor social?

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-si, miren, en vez de bailar, harán algo por este lugar

-¿quieres donaciones?

-algo así, ¿que tal una firma de autógrafos?- nadie dijo nada –ustedes vienen, la gente paga por sus autógrafos, yo recibo el dinero para el lugar, les entrego su regalo y me aumentan el puesto por mi eficiencia ¿que tal?

-¿sólo nos darías el regalo?

-lo adornaré si quieren, pero no se encajen, ¿les parece?- Yuriy miro a Kai, mientras él sentía ambas miradas esperando una respuesta afirmativa

-no

-¿por qué?

-por que no, no me voy a vender por esa cosa

-hazlo por mi, o por Rei ¡solo hazlo!

-olvídalo, Yuriy- Kai salió de la tienda molesto y detrás de él salió el pelirrojo, los dos iban frustrados y azorados, en primera porque Yuriy no podía comprender lo egoísta que Kai era y porque este no creía que tanta estupidez cupiera en un solo individuo

-eres un idiota- Kai levantó la vista al cielo con cansancio -¿quieres saber por qué sé que eres un maldito idiota?

-¿…si digo que quiero saber me dejarás en paz?

-por que no tienes la mínima consideración conmigo. Sólo te pedí un billete ¡un billete maldita sea! Y ni siquiera eso me puedes prestar

-¿sabes por qué se que eres un idiota?- Yuriy se sentó en una de las bancas –por que olvidaste que cumplías meses de novios y quisiste repararlo con un estúpido regalo que no pudiste comprar porque no traías dinero porque todo el dinero que tenías se los diste al tipo más despistado de la casa para que distrajera a tu novio por que te da terror enfrentarlo sin nada- Yuriy lo miró con una de esas miradas que reflejan odio puro -…por que olvidaste que cumplías meses de novios- luego de un largo suspiro, Kai carraspeó, ver a su amigo pelirrojo tan compungido lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo. Volviendo a suspirar se sentó a su lado, a meditar un poco lo que podía decir

"-¿sabes? Aunque siga creyendo que eres un idiota, al menos me da gusto que lo hayas intentado… igual no lograste comprarle nada y probablemente Rei se enoje contigo, pero lo intentaste- Yuriy lo miró de soslayo, mientras Kai seguía anonadado con sus pensamientos

-¿eso me tiene que hacer sentir mejor?

-hago lo que puedo, sabes que no es fácil para mi intentar hacer sentir mejor a la gente

-por supuesto que no, eres como un robot- Kai volteó a verlo con la boca abierta por la indignación

-bueno, yo no olvido las fechas de mis noviazgos y luego me pongo a llorar

-por que hace mucho que no tienes un noviazgo- Kai le miró con coraje, dispuesto a hablar y que se quedara con sus malditos comentarios absurdos, sólo que no se le ocurrió nada para decirle

-bastardo- cruzó sus brazos y cerró los ojos en aparente molestia, Yuriy no sabía nada de él, ahora lo había notado –he tenido muchos noviazgos… que tú no te enteres es natural, no te cuento todo

-no es que no me entere, es que no los has tenido

-no puedes argumentar que notas lo que pasa a tu alrededor, ni siquiera sabes que pasa con tu vida. Por eso estamos aquí ¿recuerdas? ¡por que no sabes lo que pasa a tu alrededor!

-¡de acuerdo! Olvídalo ya, ¿si? Esto no me hace sentir mejor

-…bueno, yo lo intenté, pero tú eres quien se empeña en pelear todo el tiempo y…

-Kai- el menor cerró los ojos y suspiró, prefería callarse, al menos eso parecía que el pelirrojo deseaba

-gracias- de nuevo Yuriy cubrió su nuca con sus manos, quería planear algo, saber como o qué iba a decir cuando Rei le diera ese estúpido regalo y él no tuviera nada que darle

-¿si le compro un pastel?

-Por supuesto, podrías comprarle lo que quisieras si tuvieras dinero, maldita memoria la tuya- de nuevo, el pelirrojo ya no respondió y Kai se abstuvo de continuar, esa cara que su amigo mostraba lo hacía sentir muy incómodo y no sabía como evitarlo

"-¡ya Yuriy! ¿por qué te importa tanto? Es solo un regalo, nada especial, además solo cumplen meses, cuando cumplan el año hasta yo te acompañaré a que le lleves serenata si lo deseas, pero por ahora, ¿por qué es tan importante? A ti ni siquiera te gustan los regalos, no me la puedo creer que este te sea importante

-a él si le importan, Kai- el menor desvió la mirada a la gente

-… es Rei

-a eso me refiero, le gustan los detalles, Maldita sea, es increíblemente detallista

-bueno, tú eres obsesivo compulsivo, ahora sé por que está contigo

-¡ja! Se me olvidaba lo divertido que eres- Kai sonrió de lado, a él si le había parecido gracioso

-escucha Yuriy, a lo que me refiero es que él lo va a entender, lo conoces, le gusta que le gente sea sincera, si tú le dices la verdad, él lo entenderá, sabrá que hiciste el intento y bueno, de cualquier manera su relación no puede medirse en cosas materiales, a ti no te interesan mucho los regalos y él es demasiado inteligente como para darle importancia a cosas materiales. Dile cuánto lo quieres, lo… bien que se ve hoy, que no te gustaría dejarlo y esas cosas ridículas ¿…por qué estoy haciendo esto?- Kai volteó a ver a Yuriy con un gesto de desesperación que adornaba su rostro de una manera muy cómica, el pelirrojo en cambio mantenía su mano en la barbilla con una ceja levantada, a veces le daba un poco de risa ver como Kai intentaba resolver las cosas con palabras, cuando intentaba tranquilizarse a él mismo y no salía golpeando a la gente, y por una parte, aunque fuera incomodo para su amigo, Kai solía darle vueltas por su incomodidad a una idea que dicha sin tanta perorata resultaría increíblemente eficiente

-creo que sé a qué te refieres, Rei no me dejará de querer por no darle un regalo, hasta podría hacer otra cosa, no sé llevarlo a cenar o a ver las estrellas…

-mierda ¿en serio hacen eso?- Yuriy lo miró un largo rato sin contestar

-si ¿por qué?- Kai se volteó de nuevo con una cara de terror que no podía quitarse de encima, le daba miedo el poder que el chino tenía en su amigo, y se agradeció el no haber caído nunca en uno de esos rituales cursis en los que al parecer ni una sola persona se salvaba –como sea, sé que si llego a hablarle, a decirle que no le compré nada por que no era necesario me lo creerá ¿verdad? Después de todo, tienes razón, en este tiempo que hemos estado juntos nunca han sido necesarios ese tipo de frivolidades y mercadotecnia que sólo sirve para medir de forma superficial y temporal las afecciones de las personas- Kai levantó la ceja mientras movía la cabeza lentamente, luego entrecerró los ojos cuando Yuriy terminó de hablar… todo aquello sonaba a que Yuriy quería convencerse a sí mismo –muchas gracias… amigo- le dijo el pelirrojo –es hora de volver a casa

-¡hola! Kai, Yuriy- los dos voltearon a verse confundidos, conocían esa voz, cuando voltearon a sus espaldas notaron a dos de sus compañeros

-Enrique, Mystel- el pelirrojo se levantó emocionado, tomó a Enrique de los brazos y se le acercó en una especie de abrazo que dejó a los tres con una expresión mezclada entre curiosidad y miedo -¿que hacen aquí?

-venimos a comprar…

-si bueno, me alegra mucho. Chicos necesito un enorme favor, ¿podrías prestarme dinero?- Kai se tapó la cara con su mano con aparente frustración

-maldito mentiroso. De verdad eres un idiota- sin aún comprender mucho lo que sucedía Enrique sacó unos billetes de su pantalón y Yuriy los tomó mientras volvía a abrazarlo con inquietante efusividad

-prometo que te los devolveré pronto

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Mystel aún con la duda que le rondaba al ver a Yuriy tan lleno de alegría -¿te podemos ayudar?

-oh gracias, ya han hecho mucho. Debemos irnos, los veremos en la casa

-espera, Rei ha estado preguntando por ti desde la mañana- Yuriy abrió los ojos enormes y volteó a ver a Kai que seguía sentado con su acostumbrado rostro de cansancio, se había aburrido del numerito del pelirrojo desde que era la una de la tarde y ahora pasaban de las seis, no habían comido nada desde el desayuno y le dolían los pies. Para colmos de males, seguro que ese recado aumentaría la histeria del pelirrojo y como al parecer ninguno de los dos pensaba volver a la tienda de deportes por culpa de la dependienta psicópata, tendrían que volver a buscar en otro lado

-maldita sea- renegó levantándose de la banca en cuanto vio correr al otro –tengo que comenzar a hacer otras amistades… unas menos problemáticas

* * *

La tarde estaba terminando, mientras en la calle el sol sofocaba el ambiente, dentro del centro comercial el aire acondicionado mantenía fresco el lugar.

Takao tuvo que llamar tres veces a Rei para que este le prestara atención, levantó su rostro y vio al japonés que le pedía con la mano que se le acercara a él y al dependiente que le atendía, Rei puso cara de que escuchaba lo que estos decían pero la realidad estaba algo distante. Cuando salieron del lugar Takao venía parloteando sobre lo difícil que era encontrar esas cosas tan extrañas que Jhonny pedía para la comida, Rei solo asentía, ensimismado, intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa

-oye Rei, te noto extraño- el chino volteó a verlo cuando escuchó su nombre –¿qué tienes?- el chino no contestó, volteó a la calle y abrió la boca, entrecerró los ojos intentando focalizar a una silueta que le era muy conocida

-¿es Mao?- el otro volteó hacia la chica que corría hacia ellos sonriente como todos los días

-¡hola! Rei te estaba buscando, Max dice que te regreses a la casa pronto

-¿por qué? ¿Le paso algo?

-no, dice que Yuriy le dijo que tenías que estar en casa- Takao abrió los ojos sorprendido, miró a Mao intentando decirle que se callara, pero ella ni siquiera le prestaba atención y su preocupación aumentó cuando vio la cara de su amigo

-¿a qué te refieres con que Yuriy dijo que tenía que estar en casa?

-¡Mao! Tenemos que hablar un poco- ni Rei ni Mao pudieron reclamar, Takao la tomó por los hombros y se la llevo a una distancia prudente. Rei solo podía ver como cuchicheaban y Mao le lanzaba miraditas indiscretas, para luego asentirse y acercársele como si nada extraño hubiese pasado

-¿…qué les pasa?- les preguntó al ver la sonrisa tonta que tenía ella

-dice Jhonny que te tardas demasiado comprando los ingredientes- entonces, con paso decidido le quitó las bolsas y caminó presurosa por donde había llegado

-espera, te acompañamos

-claro que no, tú y yo tenemos que hablar- Rei miró a Tako unos segundos y luego suspiró

-¿de qué quieres hablar?- Rei se recargó en la pared, cabizbajo

-de ese comportamiento tan extraño que tienes, desde que salimos de la casa te la has pasado callado, como triste- el chino levantó la mirada hacia el árbol que tenía en frente, se parecía tanto al del puente del río, el que Yuriy y él usaban para recostarse en su tronco, bajo su sombra

-no he visto a Yuriy en todo el día- Takao le miró callado, pero consternado –hoy cumplimos un mes, y creo que se le olvidó- volteó hacia otro lado, buscando una manera de escaparse de aquella declaración que continuaba y continuaba, y no paraba. Rei estaba lleno se suposiciones, y de ideas extrañas sobre lo que Yuriy podría estar haciendo en ese momento- ¿…crees que se le haya olvidado?

-has tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en eso ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-hablo en serio, sé que él no es muy bueno en los detalles y que solo es un mes, pero llegué a pensar que le importaría

-yo creo que le importa, Rei, pero sinceramente, no me sorprendería mucho que se le hubiese olvidado, me preocupa más que a ti te esté importando tanto

-pues, no sé… creo que fue porque tenía la esperanza de que al menos se esforzaría- Takao tosió incómodo, él no lo sabía, pero era muy buen orador, siempre solía darle ánimos a la gente, pero dar discursos sobre esforzarse para salir adelante no se parecía en nada sobre como consolar a un amigo triste porque su novio estúpido había olvidado esa fecha –tengo la sensación de que tú sabes algo- el japonés volteo a verlo con cara de ofendido -¿por qué te llevaste a Mao? ¿qué sabes que yo no se?- desvió su mirada, sabía que Rei era muy perceptivo pero no creía que en ese momento eso fuera bueno para él, además él había sido bastante obvio, debía admitirlo; estaba cansado y tenía hambre, esos estúpidos yens no habían valido la pena, volteó hacia Rei y suspiró decidido, no le gustaba verlo así, tal vez diciéndole se enojaría con el ruso, ¡pero él ya no tendría que verlo así!

-Yuriy me va a matar por esto

* * *

Kai bufo fastidiado, ese no había sido un día agradable de ninguna manera, estaba sentado en el cuarto de Yuriy, al filo de su cama, viendo como iba y venía mientras acomodaba unas cosas

-creo que está listo- insistió, pero el otro no hacía mucho caso, miraba la escena con indecisión, sentía que algo le faltaba –realmente parece estar listo

-¿entonces por qué siento que le falta algo?- se encogió de hombros

-no lo se, pero ya no le pongas nada o comenzara a verse ridículo- asintió, no muy seguro y con ansias se sentó a lado de su compañero -¿estas bien?- no le ponía mucha atención, seguía observando el lugar con poco convencimiento –ya déjalo, le va a gustar

-no lo sé, Kai la verdad siento que…- no pudo terminar de hablar, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y volteó hacia el otro cuando tocaron a la puerta, tal vez era Rei

-abre- le incitó el otro en voz baja, el pelirrojo se acercó a la puerta, demasiado dubitativo para la paciencia del otro

-Yuriy, soy Max- una parte de él descanso al escucharlo, la parte más coherente no cabía en la incredulidad, cuando sopeso la voz volteó a Kai con una expresión de curiosidad y desagrado –ya ábreme

-¿qué quieres?- le inquirió cara a cara al abrir la puerta, bloqueándole la vista hacia dentro del cuarto, para Max se sintió como un desafío y no le agradó en absoluto.

Había cosas que no entendía muy bien, como esa escena, donde los dos se miraban con coraje, Kai frunció el seño ¿por qué Max actuaba de esa forma con Yuriy? ¿qué era lo que hacía que le molestaba tanto? Él los conocía a los dos, y podía comprender que el ruso reaccionara tan a la defensiva cuando Max llegaba, por que cuando lo hacía era solo para atacar, lo que no comprendía era por qué del comportamiento del otro, sinceramente no recordaba nada que Yuriy pudiese haber hecho para que el rubio le tuviera tanto recelo

-sólo vengo a advertirte que Rei está muy molesto, me mandó Takao, dice que no quiere verte, que no se te ocurra acercársele- Yuriy apretó los labios y le miró suspicaz, no tenía muchas buenas experiencias con sus historias, la verdad era que no le creía

-vete a molestar a otro, a mi ya me tienes fastidiado

-lo digo en serio, sabe que estás aquí, por eso es que no ha venido- Kai estiró el cuello para ver mejor a Max y Yuriy dudo

-¿por qué tendría que estar molesto?

-por que Takao le contó todo- Yuriy abrió la boca, sin saber que decir "ese imbécil" pensó y le cerró la puerta en la cara al otro, el rubio cerró los ojos ahogando su coraje y el berrinche que estaba a punto de hacer

-¿le crees?

-…no recuerdo que Max mienta- Yuriy abrió los brazos con efusividad y luego los bajó desganado, volteó hacia Kai incrédulo

-sólo esto me faltaba

* * *

Bueno, por hoy es todo, ya casi termino el siguiente capítulo, así que probablemente lo suba pronto

ojalá les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios

nos vemos!


End file.
